Rescue and Redemption
by cwluvr
Summary: Sequel to Salvation & Temptation. Dean is dead. Bonnie is back in Mystic Falls. Damon has his chance. But with the characters up against heaven, hell, everything in between and a prophecy-will life as it is now last?
1. Return and Research

Elena's phone call hadn't been what he had expected. Bonnie was back. That's all she had told him and her tone had indicated that something was terribly, terribly, wrong. He cleaned himself up, shaved, showered, and parked his car in front of his house-nervous. He hadn't been nervous ever since he was dead. Plus, Bonnie being back right now wasn't exactly great timing. Like at all. Because Katherine was back, intent on punishing Stefan and Elena for being together. Why? Because she loved Stefan. Always had. Always would. Her own words-words that had him flip his shit. Bonnie, he had told her to leave because of some misguided faith in himself and his love for Katherine… and that bitch's love for him. He had fucked up, royally. And now Bonnie was back and he had a strong feeling of knowing and self-loathing that it wasn't because of him.

He opened the door, bucked up his balls, and put on his trademark façade. With a smirk he threw the door open, tossed his designer duffel in the foyer, and yelled- "I'm home!" He wasn't too surprised when Stefan came down the stairs, arms crossed, brooding.

"What's the matter Stef? Bunnies duck and run for cover? Hungry?"

"We called you a few days ago. Bonnie's been hulled up in her room."

"Yeah speaking of witch, why did you call me exactly? We have enough on our hands-Katherine, a possible unknown supernatural element in our mist, and now we have to baby-sit Bonnie? What's wrong with her anyway," Damon said stepping into the library tossing off his jacket and pouring himself a drink.

"Dean died," came a spitefully dismissive voice.

Bonnie was standing next to the couch, arms crossed over the oversized plaid shirt she was wearing. Legs bare, hair tossed around her shoulders. Practically ready to be fucked. _Is this what Stefan called depressed? _Damon thought to himself before gulping down the smooth burning whiskey.

"Oh well dangerous line of work that one was in."

"He sold his soul to save his brother-not that you would know anything about that kind of loyalty and commitment. He's in hell."

"Well, I guess he joined the club."

Bonnie tilted her head and smiled-but it wasn't the smile he remembered. This one was dangerous, screamed all sorts of warnings-warnings that sent Damon across the library into a wall, then a bookshelf, then the floor, then back to the bookshelf again. Bonnie held him there, suspended off the ground, pain beginning to pool in his head.

"Why are you here? I heard Katherine doesn't want you. Don't make the mistake of thinking I do. My grandmother's dead because of you, Caroline's a vampire because of you. I am not the same person I was a year ago. All I've got left is Elena and you killed her brother. I've got a lot of anger, hate, and rage coursing through me these days Damon. Don't become the target for my frustrations," with that said she turned on her heels and started back up the stairs, a satisfying thud sounding through the echo of the house as Damon hit the floor once again. She slammed her bedroom door behind her and sighed. It had been almost two weeks. You would think she'd be able to leave the Salvatore Boarding House by now.

"Well at least I got her out of her room," Damon joked as Stefan took a seat on the couch having watch the show unfold with keen interest.

"Is this you trying to pretend you don't care that Bonnie has become this angry, powerful witch? Because it looks as if-."

"Don't say it. What's the update on the Lockwoods."

"Who knows-family secrets. But I was talking to Alaric, he thinks Isabel might've had some research regarding what it is. She did snoop out you."

"Snoop," Damon asked stretching himself, "Look if Alaric thinks Isabel's research will help us figure out what the hell is going on with the Lockwoods then why isn't he over here right now."

"Um…A-did you not see Bonnie? She's pretty much scared the shit out of everybody at this point. It took me twenty-four hours to convince her to make a ring for Caroline. When she first saw me she wasn't too pleased. She's only talked to Elena and it wasn't exactly friendly. Alaric showed up asked her how she'd been-the house started shaking. All this pent-up energy is fueling her powers. And it isn't good. B-Isobel's research is Duke. Elena doesn't want to leave Bonnie right now."

"So take Bonnie with us. Problem solved."

"Us? Elena doesn't want to have anything to do with you Damon. You killed Jeremy. And she hates you. And besides you want Bonnie to go with you to Duke? Really, after what just happened? You think you can spend four hours in a car with Bonnie and make it out actually alive?"

"Stefan, haven't you learned by now not to underestimate me? I'm way too predictable for that?"

"Really? Because the whole piss me off and I'll kill you pattern is really that spontaneous."

Damon smiled and turned, observing the books that had been knocked off the shelf from Bonnie's antics. Well, he always knew she had a temper. So she was angry at the world-been there, did that for way longer than he could remember. He didn't want Bonnie to be like him, four hours in a car on road trip to Duke. He could get to work on calming down Sabrina.

"What's your plan Damon? I really, honestly, I really don't think that Bonnie wants anything to do with you."

"Well, she is living in my house. I'm kind of unavoidable."

Alaric looked at Damon and then in the rearview mirror at Elena, Bonnie, then back to Elena. This was a bad, beyond bad, idea. Bonnie was wearing a black t-shirt, earphones tucked into her ears as she tapped her fingers on her knees. She had been this way since they left this morning. Not even a hello to spare for anybody-well except Elena. She occasionally smiled at her best friend-and checked her phone-he wasn't sure who she was expecting to get a call from. When he first heard that Bonnie was back he-like the concerned teacher he was-rushed over to see how she was doing. Only to be greeted with the fact that Bonnie's powers had gotten stronger and she wasn't exactly in a talking mood.

"How you guys doing back there?"

Neither girls responded and he wished that Damon would just stop talking. Trying to provoke Bonnie and Elena into some kind of conversation was obviously epically failing.

"You know this whole pretending to hate me thing is getting a little old."

"Oh I don't think they're pretending. You did kill her brother."

"Yeah, you forget about the part where he came back to life."

"Yeah, thanks to the ring you didn't know he was wearing."

"How are you so sure I didn't know?"

"Did you?"

"Yes," he said turning to look at the both of them-mainly Bonnie. _What was with that?_ Alaric thought.

"Please Damon, you don't give a shit about anybody but yourself. You didn't have a clue. You just want the world to hurt as much as you do."

"Well, you know what they say. It takes one to know one. Besides, I'm surprised you could even hear me back there."

"My battery died an hour ago. I just like ignoring you."

"Yeah you used to like to do other things to me to."

"Like I said. Selfish."

Alaric looked between the vampire and the witch and shook his head. He might've been just a history teacher but it didn't take a rocket scientist to figure out what Damon had been implying. So, him and Bonnie. Together. Looking at them now it seemed highly implausible. But a few years ago if someone had told him there would be a vampire in his passenger seat and a witch in back, that would've seemed implausible. He couldn't figure out for the life of him what the appeal was. Cold, dead, the ability to be unfeeling. Who would want to come home to that?

"Wow, this is a beautiful campus," Elena said taking in the nature.

"It's gorgeous. When it snows here," Alaric smiled trailing off.

"Do you miss it?"

"I don't know-too many bad memories. You know what I mean Bonnie," he asked looking at the teenager who stopped walking and took a good look at him. It felt like an eternity passed before she smiled, a tear seeped out, and she touched his arm. He sighed in relief.

"Yeah, I know exactly what you mean."

Elena took her best friend's arm with a bout of happiness and a smile, following Alaric inside the old and classically beautiful building.

"Isobel was employed by the anthropology department considering that supernatural phenomena is rooted in folklore," he told the trio before walking into an office where a brunette in a tweed vest was standing, "Hi, excuse me. I'm Alaric Saltzman, I called earlier."

"Oh yeah," she said moving to shake his hand, "Vanessa Monroe. TA, comparative folklore. I'm just going to grab Isobel's keys."

"Oh I'm sorry-these are my friends Elena, Bonnie, and Damon. I hope this isn't too much of an inconvenience."

"Oh no it's fine. But um, I hope it's okay-I mean I have to ask…has there been any news?"

"No," Alaric said sternly. _Yeah, breaking the news that your wife had voluntarily become a vampire was a hard thing to do._ Vanessa opened the door to a room full of old musty books. Professor indeed. Damon snorted and made a beeline to a shelf by the window.

"You know Bonnie it's okay to check out my ass."

"Grow up Damon," she said before moving to stand next to Elena. Then the hair on the back of her neck stood up and she turned to see Vanessa moving into the room, "Elena," she called out, sending her best friend in Alaric's direction with a flick of her wrist as Vanessa turned with what she realized now was a crossbow and aimed at Bonnie. A blur of movement halted in front of her and a disgusting sound drew attention to the arrow that was now lodged inside of Damon. He looked down at her and Bonnie for a brief second accepted that the pain in his eyes had nothing to do with the wood piercing his chest. Alaric rushed Vanessa, disarming her and throwing her up against the wall with his arm over her neck-inhibiting her breathing. Bonnie took hold of Damon's shoulders and gave him a quick shove towards the desk in the center of the room while Alaric dragged Vanessa out of the room.

"Could one of you pull this out please?"

The two girls exchanged looks. Elena shrugged, her anger resurfacing at seeing Damon in pain. But Bonnie-well, clearly she had never been able to abide it. She moved behind him and touched the arrow. "I can't reach it. Just pull it out please, it hurts."

With a quick tug, she yanked it out and dropped it on the ground. She watched Damon stand up and stretch, "Alright that bitch is dead," he sing-songed.

"Wait a second you are not going to kill her," she told him. He stepped closer and looked in her eyes before giving him that smile that used to make her go weak and horny at the sight.

"Watch me."

"You touch her and I will never speak to you again."

"Yeah because we're on such a good basis as it is. Besides, what makes you think that has any power over me? Because I took an arrow in the back for you?"

"Careful Bonnie. You forget that you're talking to a psychopath who snaps and kills people impulsively."

"That is true but he's not going to kill her-for me. He's not going to do it because I'm asking him not to…because he loves me."

There was a pause as Elena watched Damon step even closer-if that was possible and twirl a strand of Bonnie's hair around his finger. She stood there looking up at him. She almost believed it-the love part.

"You're trying to manipulate me Bonnie, I don't like it."

"If by manipulate you mean tell the truth. Well then I guess I'm guilty. Like I said, you're not going to kill her Damon," Elena watched as Damon struggled, actually struggled, with his decision. Bonnie chuckled and moved past him, knocking his hand away from her hair, "That's what I thought." She followed her best friend out of Isabel's office just in time to see Alaric slam the teaching assistant down into a chair.

"Alright, calm down! I freaked. You would've done the same thing! It is not possible-Katherine Pierce can not be alive and Damon Salvatore died in 1864! And witches-I'm guessing she's a Bennett? Look, I read Isabel's research-."

"Well then you should know just how possible this is," Alaric scolded before looking up at his friends? Students? Whatever.

"I'm Elena Gilbert. Isabel's daughter and a descendant of Katherine Pierce."

"Bonnie Bennett, the witch. And this is Damon Salvatore you just shot. I just talked him out of killing you so-."

"I'd be extra nice to me if I were you," Damon told her.

"We need your help," Elena told her, "we need all of Isabel's research relating to Mystic Falls."

"Fine," she said getting up-avoiding Damon-and handing Elena and Bonnie each a box, "In here is everything Isabel ever found on Katherine. Hop to it."

Bonnie found herself a corner, inviting Damon to finish what she started-if he could. He took the bait, saddled up behind her only to feel a rush of energy push him back.

"Ya' know these I-hate-you-you-love-me-denying-my-true-feelings thing has got to stop."

"I'm not denying anything. I'm not pretending to hate you. I do, I honestly do."

"You don't hate me Bonnie. You asked me why I came back? The question is why did you come back? If you hate me, if you hate Mystic Falls. Why are you here? It's because you've got nowhere else to go, it's because this is home. He's dead okay Bonnie, he's dead. And I'm betting he asked you to come back because he knows he took you from the only home you've ever known. So you don't hate it here and you don't hate me. You're just angry because you want to hate me and you can't."

"If you're trying," she paused, taking a deep breath as he moved close to her again, remembering what it felt like, wishing and praying that it was Dean, "to manipulate me. You have seriously got the situation out of perspective. I don't what we had Damon. We're here for Elena, so Katherine will stop making her life a living hell. Prove me wrong and don't be a selfish fully-functional jackass."

Vanessa and Alaric covertly watched the exchange between the two-keenly aware that everything was not as it seemed with those two.

"Um, are they-."

"I think they used to be but Bonnie she left town, hooked up with this guy who was trouble, and now she's back."

"And Damon Salvatore isn't trouble?"

"Hey guys," Alaric said ignoring her question, "check this out. No werewolves but we got Native American legends-the curse of the sun and the moon. Basically vampires and werewolves and vampires were sources of chaos for the Native Americans-made hunting and farming impossible. An Aztec shaman cursed them, making vampires slaves to the sun and werewolves slaves to the moon. Its why vampires can only come out at night and werewolves only turn on the full moon. When they turn they automatically go on the hunt, seeking out prey. They'll attack anything but years of rivalry give them a preference for vampires. "

"Nope, uh-uh. If werewolves were running around killing vampires I'd know about it."

"There aren't that many left. Vampires hunted them practically to extinction. Legend has it a werewolf bite is fatal to a vampire."

Bonnie and Damon exchanged looks with each other, only palpating the tension more before Damon leaned on his elbows and made this face that clearly said 'FUCK'.


	2. Riled Up and Romantic

"So, how are you feeling?"

"Um besides the werewolf who can actually kill me running around not dying by a silver blade like he's supposed to and a hangover, I'm fine."

Stefan rolled his eyes at his brother. Yeah, Mason was a problem-especially since Damon's assassination attempt had failed. Horribly. He was exhausted himself, the fake fighting with Elena was wearing down on him. Not to mention his inability to actually stake Katherine. He still hadn't gotten that one figured out. Well, it was a lame ass consolation but Damon hadn't been able to kill her either. Faking out a supposed friend and trying to stay a step ahead of a psycho crazy ex would keep anyone perpetually tired. Then there was Damon. He was walking on eggshells, waiting for him to explode-his brother had always been volatile and becoming a vampire had only made it worse. And Bonnie, ever since the two had come back from Duke there were words unsaid and looks and glances ignored. When Elena had told him Damon didn't actually protest Bonnie's declaration that he was in love with her he hadn't been surprised. He knew it, hadn't seen his brother like this-since…well, since Katherine. And God knew that wasn't good for anybody. But his secret morning rendezvous this morning with Elena kept him pumped- _"If I say I can't do this anymore, it really means I love you_._"_ He smiled.

"So with everything going to hell why are you in such a happy mood," Bonnie asked coming down the stairs in a pair of jeans and a simple black V-neck.

Both brothers found their noses scrunching up in reaction to Bonnie entering the room. There was something different about her scent this morning, a faint perfume that was Bonnie and then wasn't. She noticed and asked what the deal was while reaching for the Tropicana and pouring herself a glass of orange juice.

"You feeling okay today," Stefan asked crossing his arms over his chest-something he did a lot the teenage girl noticed with a quick shake of her head.

"Yeah I'm okay just a bit of a stomach irk. Probably the stress because not only do I have vampires to worry about now we've got werewolves because a certain dick had to go and provoke one."

"Well, how was this dick supposed to know silver doesn't kill werewolves?"

"Haven't you read Twilight Damon? Speaking of wolves who have made a certain appearance straight out of Florida who thinks it's a coincidence he shows up at the same time Katherine does? Because I don't. I mean the exact same day she barrels into town we've got werewolves on our asses?"

"Well Velma now that your suspicions are out in the light you wanna tag along to the park opening and trail Mason?"

"Um…last time I trailed a suspect I ended up almost being sacrificed so no I'm good."

Stefan and Damon exchanged looks. It was the first time she had spoken about what she had been doing on the road with the Winchester brothers. She kept drinking her orange juice as if what she had just said did not require further explanation. Damon opened his mouth to say something but Stefan interrupted.

"Are you going to the park today?"

"Yeah it's time for me to make a public appearance. Besides, it wouldn't be easy following Mason around since everyone's about to start asking questions about what it was like to be abducted. I'll just think as a trial run before I start school back and the actual social freakdom begins."

"You're not a freak Bonnie," Damon told her in all seriousness-massaging his ring.

"Shooting for brownie points," she asked before snatching up a muffin, "So I'm gonna go. Told Caroline I'd meet her there. And Stefan-if you and Elena really are fighting it better not be over something as stupid as Katherine."

Stefan smirked once he heard the door slam behind her on her way out. He looked at Damon who was staring down the hallway after the long gone witch. He cleared his throat and chuckled at his older brother.

"So…"

"Nuh-uh. I might like you on tip toe trying to figure out when I'm going to snap. But please no Bonnie commentary little brother."

"No commentary, I was just going to bring up the whole unrequited love thing big brother. Besides, I've got a park opening to attend."

Bonnie was standing next to Caroline, eating a hot dog-her second-and trying to ignore all the looks she was getting. Which was hard to do even when one of her closest friends was staring at her looking completely fascinated and fabulous in her super stylish outfit.

"Caroline are you going to keep staring at me or are you going to say something?"

"What was it like? Being abducted by two sexy brothers?"

"Caroline, I wasn't exactly abducted."

"But-."

"Yeah, I know. I didn't know about the murders before I bailed. If I had known that things were going to turn out the way they did…"

"Why do you sound so sad about it?"

"It's just been a difficult transition and everything. I'm tired and besides Damon is annoying the shit out of me."

"He's an asshole to everybody."

She was tempted to tell her that the 165-year-old vampire did not handle rejection well. Well then again, who did? She kept that small comment to herself and took a swig of her pink lemonade. She yawned, still a bit tired. She was tempted to tell Caroline the complete truth but quickly threw that idea away when she noticed Mason Lockwood unloading boxes. Taking this time to introduce herself to the mysterious Jacob Black she told Caroline she'd be right back and sashayed across the new park acting as if she didn't see perfectly manicured fingernails failing at discreetly pointing at her.

"Hi. I'm Bonnie Bennett, a friend of Tyler's. I just got back in town not too long ago and haven't had a chance to offer my condolences, thought I'd take the time to do so."

"Well, thanks Bonnie. I have to say I've heard a lot about you."

"Which part? Dead grandmother? Kidnapped? Or living with the Salvatore brothers?"

"All three actually," he smiled. She had to give him credit-he was definitely attractive and he was working it. He had a killer smile but it screamed _I'm up to no good_, "I was wondering how well you know the Salvatore brothers. Should you really be-."

"Bonnie, Caroline asked me to come and get you. Said she needs some help with decorations or punch or some stuff like that. You know Caroline, she barely knows what she's saying half the time," Stefan said coming behind Bonnie with ulterior motifs of his own.

"Sure Uncle Stefan," she joked, "Well it was nice to meet you Mason."

As soon as Bonnie was out of ear shot, Mason smiled at the vampire and tucked a box underneath his arm, "Nice girl. Does she know about you and your brother?"

"Leave Bonnie out of this. She's been through enough. I'm here because I don't want any trouble. I want to apologize for Damon. He can be impulsive and he isn't thinking clearly. I wanted to offer a truce," he extended his hand with his serious brooding vampire face as Caroline called it. And felt the werewolf's lack of sincerity as he took it.

Damon had stayed out of the exchange between Bonnie and Mason only because Stefan had seen his face and interrupted. But now that the werewolf and his brother had been shaking hands he wanted in on the little secret.

"What was all that about Stefan?"

"Trying to undo your mistakes-."

"No, he knows too much."

"I agree. He has to be dealt with."

"Good let's put Jacob down before he gets too full of himself."

Bonnie jerked her head away from trying to read Damon's lips when Elena repeated herself for the third time-or rather Elena had jerked her away from trying to read Damon's lips. She stumbled almost and absently mindedly picked up a few extra decorations that were hanging around.

"What's wrong Bonnie?"

"I don't know, I just have a super bad feeling about how this thing with Mason is gonna go down. Tyler's already lost his dad-not that he was much to begin with."

"Tyler huh?"

"Yeah. Tyler," she said reaching for another cookie and gulp of lemonade.

"Hungry much?"

"Yeah, I really couldn't keep anything down this morning. Now I'm starving."

Elena took a good look at her friend. A week ago, Bonnie wasn't even talking. And now she was adamantly involved in this whole "Kill Katherine. Save Stefan and Elena's relationship. And Mystic Falls" plan. It worried Elena that he was just throwing herself into something so she wouldn't have time to think. To think about Dean. Bonnie was tired. Even if she was trying to hide it. The fatigue, the restless nights, the illness she was coming down with-anyone with half a brain could see she was depressed. Unless you were one of those who didn't know the truth and thought poor little Bonnie Bennett was just still in shock from her terrifying ordeal.

"Bon, are you okay? I mean, if you need to talk."

"Elena. Don't take this the wrong way. But your boyfriend being a vampire does not qualify you to help sort out my boyfriend being ripped apart my some scary ass demonic pit bulls."

"Maybe not-but I understand loss."

"Not this kind," Bonnie told her maybe very selfishly before Caroline interrupted with her magnified insecurity issues.

"Hey has anybody seen Matt? I'm trying to look for him and avoid my mom all at the same time. It's kind of difficult," she said-not recognizing the tension even with her heightened senses. Elena looked across her shoulder at Stefan who was currently putting his new carpentry skills to use over by the gazebo.

"I'm going to go talk to Stefan."

Bonnie watched with interest as Elena confronted Stefan. She wasn't sure if this was part of the plan or the stress of everything had finally begun to take a toll on their relationship. The immortality thing was a bitch. The constant threat of the Council finding out the truth was an even bigger bitch. And then there of course was Katherine who was the biggest bitch of all the bitch problems her best friend's relationship had. All she had to deal with was the FBI and demons. Suddenly she felt guilty for her comments to her best friend. Maybe Elena was right. Maybe she wasn't okay.

"I see all not's sunshine and rainbows in Forks," Damon said coming behind Bonnie and whispering it into her ear. His cold breath tickled her earlobe-and he knew it. Caroline rolled her eyes at the exchange, annoyed but equally curious about what was happening between the two.

"Really Damon," Bonnie told him before moving away from Caroline who seemed way too interested in Stefan and Elena's conversation. She caught Sheriff Forbes and Mason having an intense conversation ending with Caroline's mom giving Damon a look that read shock, confusion, and denial, "what are you going to do about Mason," she asked directing a look towards the two.

"See, I told Stefan we should've killed him as soon as we found out the truth. He's up to something."

"Well duh. I mean he did say you made an enemy. In my experience, enemies don't lay idle. Don't act on impulse Damon. Be careful."

"Awww, you worried about me."

"Yes. I may not particularly like you right now but I don't want to see you dead."

Bonnie bit her lip at her slip. She cared for Damon. Had to. Either it was like or dislike. She couldn't be indifferent to him. He was her first, she had fed him, saved his life. It wasn't like she could forget all that. Damon wasn't directly responsible for her grandmother's death. Sure she had blamed him then. But it could've easily just have been Anna's fault-it was part of her plan anyhow-or some other vampire who wanted payback on Mystic Falls or a loved one released from the tomb. Vampires could love, she'd seen it. It's just that they had the ability to switch their emotions on and off. She wished she could do the same. Because no matter how much she wanted to, Damon was right, she couldn't hate him. And where did that leave her? She didn't want to fall back in love with him. But she knew that it was a definite possibly. She was hurt, angry-anything was possible at his point.

"You don't particularly like me right now? Does that mean there's a chance for the future?"

"Damon, I-."

"Look I know you were in love with him. You still are in love with him. But he isn't coming back Bonnie and it's selfish but I can't see you like this. I know you're not sleeping, I know you're sick. I screwed up when I chose Katherine over you and asked you to pick Dean. I screwed up when I didn't ask you to stay after I made love to you. I screwed up when I left in my misguided efforts to reunite myself with Katherine. I screwed up in Baltimore when I attempted to get you back without a second thought to your feelings. I know I've fucked up a lot. But you know and I know, that I could make you happy. If you just let me."

"Damon," she told him wiping a leaking tear from her face before looking up at him again. She put her forehead to his chest and leaned in. Her strength was crashing and burning right in front of her, "I can't. Not now. It's only been a week. I can't sleep because I dream of Dean all night. His eyes, his voice, his laugh, his smell, his hands on me. But I dream of you too Damon, I dream that you warm me up at night and give me some kind of peace from all the pain I'm dealing with. Even if it's only for a little while."

"But it doesn't have to be for a little while. It could be for forever," he told her lifting Bonnie's face to his with his index finger. He was so close now. Just one kiss. One kiss and he could change her mind. But as if reading his thoughts Bonnie stepped back and with her hand over Damon's heart and whispered, "Give me some time Damon. Please. I just-I need some time."

Damon watched Bonnie walk off to join Caroline and Elena who both were shooting him some seriously dirty looks. He looked around, noticed a few concerned parents, Tyler Lockwood's mom, and Mason Lockwood all staring at him as if he had completely lost it. Well, he had. Stefan sauntered towards him with a quizzical look towards Bonnie.

"Forever?"

"You don't think I'm capable of forever?"

"With Bonnie? I'd say it's a definite possibility," he joked. Damon laughed and turned to the little girl who tugged on his violet sweater-the sweater that had many a feminine eyes shooting darts at Bonnie-and asked him if he wanted some punch, "Why yes I would," he answered charmingly before taking a sip. Only to be hit with this burning sensation gnawing it's way down his throat into his insides. He spit it out, coughing, going down to his knees as Stefan rushed to him and asked what was wrong. "Vervain," he coughed out hoarsely. Neither brother seeing the look on Sheriff Forbes' face.

It was some time before either three girls realized that Damon, Stefan, and Mason had disappeared from the festivities. And all three had a horrifying feeling that something had possibly gone down and made their way through the woods to be confronted by Mason Lockwood. With that menacing "I know what you did last summer" grin, Bonnie suddenly found him not so attractive anymore.

"Mason," Elena asked confused.

"Where are they Mason," Bonnie asked, contempt threatening to spill over into their voice.

"Elena, Bonnie. I thought you were better than this. I mean, playing house with vampires?"

"Yeah you're one to talk," Bonnie accused, hoping he would somehow see a double meaning in that. She watched as an expression of wariness passed over his face for a fraction of a second. Yeah she thought so but she recovered quickly, "because being a freak who has to chain himself up to avoid killing people because he turns into a wolf is much different?"

"Careful Bonnie."

"Or what," Caroline asked. An insecure vampire with self-esteem issues did not take too kindly to threats made against the few friends she had.

"Does your mother know what you are? I'd be happy to tell her."

Caroline rushed at him then, throwing him up against a tree with as much force as she possessed-which considering the circumstances was a lot-and sending her knee crashing into his crotch. Bonnie smiled, well, there wouldn't be any new Lockwood pups roaming around here soon.

"C'mon," Caroline said with more authority that either of them knew she possessed. They came across one of the old ruins on the Fell property, covered by tree limbs and moss and mold growing across the rain seared stones. Caroline could hear Damon down there asking her mother to reconsider what she was doing. Because they were friends. She didn't know Damon had friends.

"Let's go," Elena said grabbing her wrist but she jerked it back and understanding flashed in both their eyes. _Yeah, I'm not sure I'd want my mom to know if I was a vampire either _Elena thought to herself. Even if she suspected Caroline for foul play, she couldn't hate her for wanting to stay in her mom's good graces.

"Liz," Elena called rushing against the three guards who were prepared to kill her boyfriend and her boyfriend's brother.

"Elena, what are you-. Leave!"

"She can't," Bonnie told her, "Please Sheriff Forbes. I don't wanna-."

A blur of movement filled the cavern and the deputies took shot only to be brought down by whatever it was with such speed and affectivity that it scared Caroline's mom. And imagined the frightened look on her face when she realized it was her daughter, saw her face, her mouth, covered in blood, lengthened incisors caught on her lip.

"Caroline," she asked lowering her weapon. So distracted by what she saw that she was ignoring Elena rushing over to help Stefan or Damon leaning over to drink from a guard. So distracted that she hadn't noticed the extra deputy she had posted in the woods come bumbling down the steps with gun drawn and fire a round off into Bonnie.

Damon jumped up, fresh from feeding but still a bit wavering in his energy, and slammed into the deputy breaking his neck with his bare hands. He moved towards Bonnie, who had fallen on top of a guard. Her blood might've excited him. If only it wasn't coming from her chest. She was gasping for air, eyes burning, stinging with water and pain. "Bonnie? Bonnie, babe, c'mon," he lifted her up and bit into his wrist drawing blood, putting his wrist to her mouth he worriedly told her to drink. She shook her head no but he pulled tighter on her hair, "Fuck Bonnie drink! You're not going to fucking die today." _Or ever if I have anything to say about it_. Once she had drunk enough that he begin to see the wound in her chest subside, he called Elena over. Told her to make sure she didn't do anything stupid before coming to Liz and taking her gun away.

"What am I going to do with you?"

"Damon," Caroline started, "Please."

"Relax. I'm not going to kill her…today. I hope I don't have to," he paused, "Besides. You're my friend."

After telling Liz she had to stay in the cavern for three days, enough time for the vervain in her system to wear off enough for him to compel her and to tell Caroline that her mother didn't really mean it when she disowned her and formulating a million ways to kill Mason Lockwood, Damon found himself back at his house, up the stairs, in Bonnie's room. She was asleep, finally. It reassured him to see her so peaceful. She always slept like that, deep and undisturbed by whatever was going on around her. Hoping that hadn't changed much he sat next to her on the bed and tucked a strand behind her ear. She moved closer to him, throwing her arm around him with a deep sigh.

"We almost died today. I still can't believe that it was Caroline who saved us," she smiled.

"It isn't funny Bonnie. I'm glad she was there. What were you thinking? Rushing down there-."

"I was thinking," she told him sitting up unaware that the left strap of her tank top had fallen down her shoulders, "that I was trying to keep them from killing you. I was trying to save your life."

"Well you didn't. Caroline did. And I almost lost you in the process," he bit out begrudgingly at her.

Somewhere during their argument they had each leaned in closer to each other, so much so now that his lips were on her lips. All he had to do was move his and they would have a kiss. She made a move to extract herself from the situation but Damon put his hand on her neck, cradling her head, and holding her steady as his lips came down on hers. At first she was perfectly still, letting him do all the work, enjoying him begging for her kiss. She knew what it was that caused her to relent and kiss him back-but she didn't want to think about that right now. True, it had only been a week but the tension between them was enough warmth to keep her from being cold-for now.

Damon's hands came to rest upon her shoulders as he pressed her back down in the back, leaving her only for a moment to pull his sweater off from his body before coming back down on top of her and swirling his tongue past her lips into her mouth. Bonnie made a sound as she reached between them and tugged her top off, her breasts crashing into his chest, eliciting an erotic sigh from both of them. He noticed the flesh that was beginning to pucker on her chest. His blood had kept her from dying-like her blood had so long ago. He had returned the favor he thought before swiping his tongue over that spot.

He hadn't known that Bonnie had only been wearing panties underneath her covers. And he smiled at the hot red lacy boy shorts she had on before hooking the sides on his fingers and pulling them down her long sinuous legs as slow as he could with the anticipation circling up his entire body and taking refuge in his cock and his heart. Bonnie undid his zipper and caressed him, bringing him to her entrance which was surprisingly hot and sopping wet after only two minutes.

"I dreamed of you. I was scared today. But then your blood was warm and smooth and salty down my throat. Tonight, while I slept, I dreamed that you came in here and sat on my bed and made love to me. For hours."

"Bonnie," he paused. The tip of his cock at her entrance, twitching, begging for him to continue. But he had to know first. "It could just be the blood."

"Maybe. But it's a little bit of me too. In Baltimore, Sam asked me if I loved you. I realized I did. I told Dean that I did. I told him I could love him-."

"Bonnie-."

"Wait! I could love him and I did love him and I do love him. But I don't think I gave myself time to get over you because truth is I still care for you a lot. I think that I'm still in love with you. Is it possible to be in love with two people at once?"

"Yes," he told her.

"I need time to get over Dean because he's not coming back. But I realized, while I was asleep that I want to do it with you. I don't want to do this alone. And when I can cope, when I'm ready to tell the world that I'm okay-I want you to be in bed with me at night, holding me, loving me, making love to me. I want you Damon."

That was all the reassurance he needed. He pushed himself inside of Bonnie, reveling in the warmth her body provided. He didn't know how long he would last, sometimes he let his base instincts get the better of him and his body was screaming just to come. Then he could do whatever he wanted to her-with her. It was Bonnie who pushed him over the edge, she came first-hard and quick. Her orgasm drew his mouth to her arched neck, open with invitation. He thought about plunging his fangs into her vein as he rode his own present orgasm out. But he would wait for that. He had never come so violently before-not even the first time they had made love. He pulled out from her, panting, sweating, satisfied at the pleasurable hum that echoed through the room from Bonnie's body.

"We should've waited until tomorrow. You still need you rest," he told her looking at the bullet wood that was crying small tears of blood.

"Stay with me?"

"Always," he told her as she crawled up onto his chest and closed her eyes to go to sleep. He was happy, happier than he had been in a long time. But there was a sinking dark feeling in the pit of his stomach that questioned the forever he had in mind with Bonnie. The only obstacle that was in his way was never coming back. So what was it, what was it that had him thinking that Bonnie might change her mind?


	3. Reality Rears Its Ugly Head

"Cassandra. We have a problem."

Cassie turned over in the motel bed, pulling her pillow over her face and sighed.

"Castiel, in case you haven't noticed I am trying to sleep."

"How can you sleep at a time like this?"

"Really," she asked him sitting up in the bed, hair tossed sleepily over her shoulders falling onto her chest, shielding the angel from her nudity, "the human side of me needs sleep. And you're interrupting it. What could you possibly want at three in the morning?"

"It's the witch."

"If you're referring to Bonnie Bennett-."

"That's exactly who I am referring to. Anyway, she's with the vampire."

"With," Cassandra narrowed her eyes in confusion, "what do you mean she's with-. Holy fuck, she's _with _him. I gotta admit I did not see that coming."

"Well, neither did I. Your Uncle wants to see you."

"What does he expect me to do about it? I told you guys this plan was not going to work. You should've saved Dean in the first place. Speaking of the vessel, what the fuck is taking so long? Why is he still in hell?"

"Look Cassandra," he spit out in righteous indignation, "my patience is wearing thin. Your responsibility is to protect the witch, protect the grails. And you're failing. He wants to see you-now."

"So you're just going to drag me up to heaven? Don't they have rules about that sort of thing. I mean aren't you guys still segregated up there," she asked with this voice dripping with disdain and sarcasm. And then she took in the look on Castiel's face and sighed, "Fine. I'm coming. Don't get your panties in a twist."

In another time, in another place, Bonnie would say that her relationship with Damon was way, way wrong. The way he looked at her, the way she looked back, the way he touched her, the way she responded, the bits of each other they showed in private that no one knew about, the crazy, awesome sex-it was probably a very, very bad idea. But only in another time and in another place. But getting a hankering for blood-that was generally always wrong. Which would explain why Bonnie was slightly freaked out by finding the blood-her blood- her boyfriend was currently drinking slightly…appealing.

I mean when you hung out with vampires you were bound to maybe want to know what it tasted like. You know that saying, if you hang around with dogs you'll catch fleas. Well, if you hang around vampires you're eventually going to want to know what the big fucking deal is. Damon caught her staring and smiled, "Are you admiring my fantastic physique or are you just thinking really hard?"

"Um…maybe a little bit of both," she told him as he came towards the couch and laid down on top of her. He kissed her stomach, the skin exposed from the t-shirt that was rising up, and traced the edges of the green lace boy shorts that matched her eyes with his fingertips.

"Ya' know I like this?"

"Like what?"

"My scent all over you."

"Well the feeling is mutual," she whispered breathily, running her fingers through his hair-massaging the scalp.

He leaned up to kiss his girlfriend. For Damon, this had been the best two weeks of his entire life. Bonnie smiled, giggled, actually laughed. She was finally getting some sleep at night and that counted for something even if she wasn't sleeping all the way through. He liked to think he was responsible for that.

"Okay, really-you both have your own rooms for a reason. Could we not taint the common areas," Stefan asked.

"You're a real cock block. Why couldn't you just mosey on up to your room instead of interrupting me and Bonnie's quality time together?"

"Yeah well Bonnie is late."

"For what?"

"Lockwood House, decorating for the masquerade ball."

"Yeah, right. Why do we have so many damn parties in this town," she asked before shoving Damon off of her and walking past his brother up the stairs to her room, "Besides, if Mason was dead already this wouldn't be that awkward. And sorry about the no-clothes thing Stefan, I wasn't exactly expecting you. Considering you're off at Elena's house secretly banging her."

Damon chuckled and took another sip of Bonnie's blood. It tasted delicious, powerful, full of him, her, and something else that was neither. It stood to reason, Bonnie had changed, her powers had grown, she had…aged. Her blood was going to taste different-either way it was the perfect treat to wake up to, well besides waking up next to her.

"So, I'm glad to see you happy. But don't be too happy and do something stupid. I won't be here-."

"Do I look like I need babysitting Stefan?"

"I prefer constant supervision. But like I said I've got to be at the Lockwood's for this decorating thing."

"You think that's a good idea?"

"He's not going to stake me there but there's something else going on here."

"Yeah, Bonnie thinks he's in league with Katherine. I think she's right."

"I believe you," he stated quickly before scratching his head, "what have you got planned today?"

"Me, Alaric, and Jeremy are getting together for some bonding time."

"What?"

"No, we're going to figure out how to kill Katherine."

"You think getting Jeremy in on this is a good idea."

"Probably not but if someone tried to kill my aunt and was threatening my sister you'd bet your ass I'd be ripe for payback. Don't worry I'll look out for him-just don't tell Elena. If Elena's pissed then she comes complaining to Bonnie and then-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I got it."

When Alaric and Jeremy showed up Damon was dressed and had moved on from Bonnie's blood to nursing scotch. Had it been anyone else Alaric would have reminded him that it was the middle of the day. Instead he turned his efforts on someone who would maybe heed his advice.

"Jeremy does Elena know you're here?"

"Nope and I prefer to keep it that way. Elena's my sister, this is my home, I think I should get a say in this fight."

"Touching Jeremy but if you're here you must have something useful."

"Mason Lockwood is in town looking for a moonstone."

"Are you telling me he risked death for a rock?"

"Yeah, especially since according to the Aztec legend Vanessa told us about the shaman sealed the werewolf curse with a moonstone."

"Sealed? What does that mean," Jeremy asked.

"Usually what's used to seal the curse can break the curse. It's a witchy thing," he said gulping down the rest of his glass and setting it on the fireplace, "Fuck," he ground out when he realized what he had just said.

Katherine. Mason. Moonstone. Witch. It didn't take a genius to connect the dots. Was she in town to punish everybody or was she just obsessed with wrecking the lives of two brothers-all over again. What did he ever see in that bitch? He grabbed his keys and Jeremy by the neck, nudging him towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To check on Bonnie, get the moonstone, and kill Mason."

Bonnie was currently working on a burger and some painted fans for the Masquerade Ball when Elena came up behind her and gave her a strong hug. She giggled and winced at the same time.

"Uh…medium rare," she asked pointing at the burger in her best friend's hand.

"Yeah, it's weird. I just got a craving for it is all," she said wiping her hands on her ratty old t-shirt biting her lip as her nail raked over a hard nipple.

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing big," she told her best friend with a smile, "just a little sensitive is all."

"That time of the month?"

"Wish I knew. My periods have gone back to being sporadic since I got off my birth control. But I think so, I had a bit of spotting a few days ago."

"You're not on birth control anymore?"

"For what. Damon's dead it isn't as if he's going to knock me up."

"Good point," Elena giggled.

Bonnie turned towards the window and noticed Stefan and Mason locked in a ridiculously intense conversation. She put the paintbrush and a fan down.

"Since you're supposed to be fighting with Stefan, I guess I'll have to go and interrupt." She smiled and grabbed a Coke on her way out, looking indifferent as she came up behind Mason but he turned and knocked into her. A quick image of Elena rolling around in bed with Mason flashed across her face.

"Sorry Bonnie," he apologized not meaning it, "where's your other half?"

"Where's yours," she countered to his surprise. Mason took that as an invitation to bail. The witch faced Stefan with a smug look, "I knew it. I knew it. What is so damn fascinating about this bitch?"

"You saw Katherine?"

"And Mason getting it on. Something I did not need to see actually."

Just then Stefan noticed his brother, with Jeremy in tow, making a beeline for Bonnie. And then he saw Elena out of the corner of his eye. Damn, this was about to get fucking interesting.

"Jeremy, what are you doing here?"

"Damon and I-."

"Okay never start a sentence with Damon and I."

"Look Elena, you got everybody into this mess. You really have no right to go around trying to tell me what to do. You're trying to protect me, I'm going to return the favor," he told his sister before walking off to find Tyler and then the moonstone.

Stefan and Elena exchanged looks before parting in different directions for appearance's sakes. Damon faced Bonnie with a huge smile before wrapping his arms around her waist and pulling her closer.

"Um…I'm pretty sure our PDA is going to cause some gossip."

"Well, it gives me an opportunity to whisper something very important in your ear," he told her in, breath tickling her earlobe as he leaned in, "Mason's looking for a moonstone. It's possible it can break the werewolf curse."

"Let me guess? It's a witch thing."

"Definitely."

"You know Katherine is on this right?"

"Is that some hidden way of asking me if I care that Mason Lockwood is banging my ex," he chuckled, nuzzling her neck, "because if it is then the answer is no."

"Okay," she chuckled, "what's the game plan?"

"You remember that headache thing?"

Somehow running into a knocked-up witch and being kidnapped and tied up in the study at the Salvatore house was not part of the game plan. He was tied to a chair, Bonnie, Jeremy, Damon, and Stefan staring at him with these seriously brooding faces that bespoke all these hidden emotions. He didn't know how they dealt with it.

"So you going to kill me now?"

"Not yet," Damon told him stepping forward, "but it's coming. I'm highly pissed, I mean my girlfriend almost died because of you."

"Really? You should be more careful with the women in your life."

"Yeah, well, you should be more careful with the women in your life. Katherine? Really? You know she's using you-just to get to Stefan. It's all about her, always has been."

"And it always will be? Enough with the clichés, especially when you're a walking one yourself." Mason watched as Damon and Bonnie exchanged looks. He smirked, wow, it honestly looked like they had no idea what I was talking about. These two had no idea that they were about to deal with a couple of issues way bigger than Katherine. He did not envy them, "So let's get this show on the road shall we."

"Gladly," Bonnie snapped, stepping forward, she focused in on Mason sending a sharp pain through his head while searching through his thoughts. Normally she would consider this a breach of privacy but he had brought this upon himself, "the moonstone's in a well on the old Lockwood property," she informed them before frowning and turning towards Stefan, "Maybe I should come. The well is full of vervain."

"Bonnie-."

"I'll go," Jeremy offered.

Damon nodded his head and took a good look at Bonnie who looked at her feet before coming towards him. She wrapped an arm around him and kissed him tenderly, "I can't watch."

"Are you okay?"

"It's the blood. She's afraid she'll like it."

Bonnie sent a sharp stare to Mason, his head fell to his chest and he cried out from the pain. She cracked a smile and walked out of the study, tears building in her eyes. Not because she didn't want to watch her boyfriend kill somebody but simply because Mason was right. She was afraid, afraid the thoughts she had earlier this morning while watching Damon drink would creep in her mind again. She knew something was off with her and judging by Mason's thoughts and her and Elena's earlier conversation she was beginning to think that maybe the impossible was far from the impossible. She called both Elena and Caroline, told them she needed them and that they needed to make an emergency trip to Wal-Mart.

Recovering the moonstone had been difficult-because besides the liquid vervain Bonnie had warned them about there had been surprise snakes. Stefan wasn't too surprised when he came back and found Mason's dead body wrapped up in one of his favorite carpets.

"So how'd it go?"

"Um…great. Here," he tossed the rock to his big brother, looking around the room expecting to see Bonnie.

"Where's Jeremy?"

"He went home. He was a little frazzled by the snakes."

"Snakes?"

"Snakes," he repeated, bending down to pick up some of Mason's personal stuff, one of which happened to be his phone. Before he could slide it in his pocket, Damon took it and begin flipping through previous calls, "C'mon Damon-."

"So Katherine was his last call. Let's give the demented ex a ring shall we."

This was a bad idea. In fact it was such a bad idea it was far from bad, along the lines of irrevocable was more like it. Damon took a seat on the fireplace with a smile and smugly informed Katherine, "So I killed Mason. I have the moonstone."

"_For once I'm actually surprised Damon. But did you really think that I don't have a Plan B or a Plan C? And well, you know how the alphabet goes. I'm always one step ahead and sooner or later you, Bonnie, Stefan, and Elena are going to start listening to me. Or a lot more people are going to get hurt."_

"Oh," Bonnie began.

"My," Elena continued.

"God," Caroline finished.

Bonnie took a look at the big plus sign staring her in the face. What the hell? What the hell? What the hell was she going to do? She was seventeen. Seventeen. And Damon, how was Damon going to take this? "How the fuck did this happen? This is supposed to be impossible. He's fucking dead," Bonnie screamed in Elena' bathroom.

"Which boyfriend we talking about," Caroline asked in all seriousness.

As if she didn't have enough trouble to deal with. She had slept with both Dean and Damon a week apart. She didn't know when the time of conception was, she didn't know anything. All she knew was that she had been a fucking idiot and was staring at a pregnancy test that told her she was knocked up.

"What are you going to do," Elena asked, scolding Caroline for asking a question that maybe needed to be asked but just not right now.

"Well, I'm gonna go wash my face and go home and tell Damon. Then I'm going to schedule an appointment at the Women's Clinic and take it from there."

"Are you going to-"

"I don't know because considering there's a solid chance this kid is half-vampire. I'm going to have to put some serious thought into this one. Because, no matter how much I want to be normal I have to face up to the fact that I am a Supernatural. And me being preggers, is far, far from anything normal."

That's what Bonnie kept telling herself when she pulled up to her house, walked inside, and found Damon sitting in the kitchen with Stefan and a beer. They looked like they were thinking pretty hard, which wasn't anything far from usual considering Damon had an obsessive personality and Stefan was always brooding. But she saw how Damon's face lit up when she entered the room and that just gave her all the more courage she needed.

"Hey baby, you want a beer?"

"No I don't," she sighed, setting her purse on the counter, "um that's not true. Actually, I can't have one."

"Why? Because you really like you need one. It's been a long ass day."

"It's gonna be a whole lot more of long ass days," she joked, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Um, I'm just gonna go-."

"You might as well stay I mean it's not like you don't have super hearing. Besides, this affects you too. You live here. He's your brother."

"Bonnie, what's going on," Damon asked worried, afraid, and panicked.

"So…um. Congratulations, you're going to be a father."

Stefan choked. Actually choked. He sat his beer down and stood up, walking closer to Bonnie but keeping his distance as he stood behind his brother who had grabbed Bonnie by her shoulders and pulled her close. Damon's jaw tensed and he took a deep breath, making an inaudible sound in his throat, "What are you-? You're pregnant?" She nodded, crying, looking down at her feet, afraid and worried herself.

"You're not mad are you? I'm not exactly sure how this happened? Because it really isn't supposed to be possible-."

"Yeah haven't you learned that every time we think something is impossible we're proved wrong?"

"So you're okay. I mean you're not-."

"I could never be angry with you Bon," he told her pulling her towards her chest with a tear of his own. It would have been a sweet moment if Stefan's phone hadn't started ringing. The couple turned towards him laughing as he apologized. They watched and tensed as his tone changed. They waited for him to turn around after he hung up.

"Really? What's happened now?"

"It's Jenna. Katherine compelled her to try and kill herself. She's at the hospital now."

"Oh God," Bonnie told her, "I've gotta go."

"I'll go with you."

Damon sighed. Just when things were looking like they were going to be happy it was right back to screwed up all over again.


	4. Rambunctious Relatives Return

_It was Caroline who had brought it to her question with her dumb question of "Which boyfriend are we talking about?" Sure, it had been a legitimate question and it had worried her for a split second until Elena pointed out the craving for blood and her obvious answer to Bonnie's problem, "If I were pregnant with Stefan's kid, I'm pretty sure craving for blood would be at the top of the list." And it was true. She didn't feel too rushed when she had told Damon he was going to be a dad. It seemed like a normal conclusion. If her baby was totally human, and thus fathered by Dean, she would be totally grossed out by her own behavior-feeding off Damon? And his supply of blood bags. But it didn't seem wrong at all, it seemed necessary. She knew what he felt like now when he was hungry. There was this pain in the pit of your stomach as if your stomach was an overwhelming hole of darkness needing the light that blood provided almost to the point of death._

"_You okay," Damon asked leaning over the car seat towards Bonnie, arm draped across the steering wheel._

"_Yeah," she sighed but then she caught him smiling at her, "No."_

"_Hey, don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine."_

"_Yeah with Jenna in the hospital and Katherine's master plan in place and me being pregnant-."_

"_Don't worry about any of that. I've got everything under control. You just go to school. Talk to Caroline about how awesome the Lockwood masquerade ball is going to be this weekend and make sure no one finds out what's in that water bottle I gave you."_

_She laughed and took a look out of the window at her classmates. Damon's eyes followed her and he sighed himself, worried about his girlfriend, "Are you ready?"_

"_For what to brave the masses with the news that not only have I been living with you but that I'm pregnant? To make sure Caroline doesn't go all vampy on her first day back at school? Or to keep everything under wraps from the big, bad Katherine?"_

"_Actually I was just referring to that horrible meat loaf that's on the menu today," Damon joked leaning over to give Bonnie a quick kiss. He felt her smile against his mouth and she laughed, "I know I've said this a lot but I'm going to say it again. Don't worry about anything Bonnie. You know I'll always take care of you."_

_Bonnie bit her lip and sighed, "I need to go, make sure Caroline hasn't told the entire school the news before I have. Honestly, I hope against all odds she's kept this a secret. I'm not ready for the world to know. I don't even know if I'd make a good mom."_

"_You'd make an excellent mom. What you need to worry about are my parenting skills."_

"_I'll just cast a spell and make it all better," she told him returning his earlier kiss and stepping outside the car in black booties, dark skinny jeans, a white lace shirt, and a black cardigan._

_Bonnie put her hand over her stomach and gently caressed it, mentally sending words of comfort to her kid before walking past a group of freshmen who gave her this look of awe. Shit._ She knew it. Now, all she had to was find Caroline. But a football swept across her face before she could head in some type of general direction.

"Hey watch it Tyler," she called out. The news that Tyler could kill anybody and somehow morph into another Mason had her watching him closely. He had always been a dick but no one deserved to be cursed like that. But if he threw another football in her direction again she might rethink her stance, "what are you blind I'm walking here?"

"Sorry. Didn't mean to upset you Bonnie. I wasn't trying to hurt you anyways, wouldn't want you to take a tumble," he giggled. She exchanged looks with Matt trying to figure out exactly why these two were even friends. Matt gave her some sympathetic look before looking down at his feet with the football in his hands. _Shit, Caroline._ But she bucked up. If she was going to be a mom this was the time to actually stand up for herself and her kid.

"Was that some kind of lames ass pregnancy joke? Because if it was then, well, you totally suck. Maybe you should stick to football. Oh wait, you suck at that too."

"So because you're knocked up now you're suddenly a bad ass?"

"Ty, lay off of it. You shouldn't have thrown it at her."

"So what is it Matt? You're taking sides now?"

"Oh grow up Tyler," she told him feeling a breeze hit her from behind as Damon threw his arms over her shoulder and gave Tyler this menacing look that clearly asked _Who the fuck do you think you are?_

"Is everything okay here?"

"Yeah," Bonnie said only adding to the mounting tension, "everything's fine."

"Hm, well you forgot your phone. I'll be by to pick you up today for your doctor's appointment."

"Alright," she told him squeezing his hand when he kissed her own the cheek-letting him know she could handle Tyler. He took the message, nodded, and strutted back to his car, drawing the attention of the freshmen who had been staring at her earlier.

"You're fucking kidding me," Tyler practically yelled across the yard with a smile on his face, "what is so damn intriguing about the Salvatores?"

"What a douche," Bonnie said shaking her head and shoving past the football team to find Caroline standing with Elena at her locker, "So how many people know exactly that I'm pregnant?"

"Well, once I compelled my mom she asked what was up lately. Your news seemed better than the alternative."

"And who else did she tell?"

"Maybe Mrs. Lockwood," Caroline offered with a tense of her shoulders.

"Who told everybody. Great. We've got the Masquerade Ball this weekend and the whole town is going to be staring at me. Did it ever occur to you Caroline that I hadn't wanted the entire world to find out what was up? Especially with Katherine. I mean, did you ever think about the fact that maybe it was far from safe for-. Ya know what just forget it. I'm going to be late for U.S. History."

It was always weird to sit in Alaric's class and call him Mr. Saltzman when he knew all your dirty laundry, had once tried to kill your boyfriend, but was currently trying to help your boyfriend kill his ex-girlfriend, and was often times either at your house or your best friend's house. What was even weirder was on the first day of your return to school you walked into class only to discover that the topic of the week was Women's Rights and Roe v. Wade. If every head in the class hadn't turned to her she would have groaned.

"Um…look I know we're all happy to see Bonnie back in town and I get that I'm not as pretty but please people, c'mon, focus. Could you at least try to act like you're paying attention?"

"But didn't you hear that Stefan Salvatore's older brother knocked her up? I mean he's totally hot-."

Emily Martin. She had been on the cheerleading squad with her. And Bonnie had pretty much hated her then. And she was pretty sure she still hated her now. Aside from being totally vapid the girl was ridiculously obnoxious. And she should've took Alaric's suggestion and not opened her big mouth.

"Emily, I'm pretty sure the entire world knows that I'm pregnant now. And I don't need you informing faculty members about the state of my relationship with Damon. The whole town knows I'm living at the Salvatore house, the whole town knows I'm involved with Damon. So why don't you just sit down, pay attention, and keep your nose out of my business."

"Okay, let's get back to work shall we? Why don't we just read silently to ourselves for the remainder of class? And take notes! They're for a grade," Alaric said taking a seat at his desk watching the supernatural teenager on edge. Well, given her situation? What did she expect?

A few days later, at the infamous masquerade ball, Bonnie was even more worried. Not because of the plan they had to kill Katherine, not because she wasn't sure if Caroline could actually pull it together despite her new found bad ass-ness, but because her dress didn't fit. She had actually gained weight in the past couple of days and her black cocktail dress did not fit properly. It was snug around her middle and her chest and everyone seemed to be noticing. By now she had taken her mask off because she got tired of feeling like she was hiding from everyone.

"Bonnie," Jeremy said to her loudly grabbing her arm, "you okay?"

"Sorry just spaced out for a minute."

"Well do you think this is going to work?"

"Honestly, I haven't a clue," and then she caught a feeling of familiarity. She walked towards a tall brunette wearing a golden dress and a matching mask and tapped her on the shoulder, "Do I know you?"

"Um…I don't think so. I'm here with a friend of mine."

"Who?"

"I think that I should get back to the party," she told her sidestepping Bonnie with a small touch that caused her to flinch a bit.

"Bonnie," Jeremy said putting a hand on her shoulder, concern seeping through his voice for his sister's best friend, "are you sure you're okay?"

"Jeremy. Katherine's trying to kill us, Tyler might be a werewolf, and I'm pregnant with a vampire's kid. Would you be okay?"

"Yeah, you're right. How about we step aside for some fresh air," Jeremy smiled taking Bonnie's arm and leading her outside, "so how did that happen anyway? I mean, obviously not the pregnancy part," he said with a quick recovery as Bonnie gave him a quizzical and amused expression, "but you and Damon."

"Um…you remember how you felt when Vicki died?"

"Yeah."

"That's how I felt when Dean died. You remember how you begin to feel for Anna after you came to the realization that Vicki was dead and there was nothing you could do about it?"

"Yeah."

"Now imagine that you had a history with Anna also that including the losing of your virginity."

"Point well made. It just seems weird ya' know. I mean Damon can be a huge dick. He killed me once. And then you came back and out of nowhere he's like a totally and completely different person."

"Yeah, well he loves me. It happens. He can be amazing when he's not being a douche. But me personally, I like the douchiness. Probably because I'm the only one who can see underneath it and deal with what's at the heart of the problem or whatever. Or maybe I just like the fact that I can call him on being an asshole and he'll actually listen."

"Well," Jeremy laughed, "you're certainly-," Jeremy began before being pulled down to the ground behind the bushes, "What the hell-? Elena," he asked loudly when he saw his sister's face looking back at him in the dark.

"Elena what are you doing here?"

"Yeah what are you doing here?"

"I think the bigger question is what are you doing here Jeremy? I told you I didn't want you hanging around Damon and this stupid plan to kill Katherine."

"Damnit Elena, this isn't just about you! Katherine's fair game. She hurt you and Jenna. We have to make sure she doesn't hurt anybody else."

"Haven't you learned anything from the time Damon killed you? You can't fucking trust him! I mean look what he's doing to Bonnie? She's pregnant with his kid and he has here in this ridiculous scheme trying to kill Katherine!"

"Are you serious right now Elena? Is this even about me or Jeremy or is it about you?"

Before Elena could response she made a sound of pain and leaned across Jeremy reaching her arm to touch behind her back, pulling back a bloody hand. She looked up at Bonnie completely confused. "Bonnie," Jeremy asked holding his sister who was bleeding from another wound that just popped up. Instantly regretting what she had said but not having enough time to actually think about she looked up to the window of the room she had placed the seal on and a thought clicked in her head, "Jeremy she's connected to Elena somehow. Tell them not to kill Katherine!"

Bonnie dropped down to her knees as Jeremy ran upstairs and began to try to take the pain away from Elena, hoping Jeremy would make it in time. When Elena fell back on her back she took a deep breath of relief and wiped the tears from her eyes and panted heavily herself because Elena's blood had made her hungry, even though she had fed before the party. The thought of killing her best friend by drinking her blood dry had been a scary thought and she was instantly happy when Stefan came back to hold onto his exhausted ex-girlfriend. Bonnie had a feeling that break-up was not going to last. She rushed inside to find Damon, to make sure he didn't kill Katherine anyway. Instead she ran into the witch who bumped into her. They grabbed hands and that feeling of familiarity and safety ran through her. The stranger demanded the moonstone.

"I know you have it."

"I don't know you."

"But you know you can trust me Bonnie."

She sighed and pulled the stone out of thin air, it landing hotly in her hand. She hoped she didn't regret it, watching the stranger close her eyes and began to walk past a crowd and up the stairs of the house. Bonnie followed at a pace behind, not sure exactly where this whole situation was headed. She overheard Damon and Katherine.

"So I think my witch is clearly better than your witch. You know Mason told me about you and Bonnie," she said in that condescending voice, "I'm actually surprised you were able to get over me so fast and you picked Bonnie. I just knew it would be the doppelganger.

"Yeah well everything is not about you Katherine."

"Really," she laughed, "because I disagree."

Just then the door opened and the other witch approached Katherine with moonstone in hand, "Why didn't you tell me she was a Bennett witch Katherine?"

"It wouldn't have made a difference. You owe me," she told her taking the moonstone but then feeling a burning in her hand drawing something away from her body. She hit the floor with pain written across her face.

"Not anymore. I've paid my debt. This is over. I'm done," she told the writhing vampire before looking up at Damon and smiling. She turned the corner and bumped into Bonnie again.

"Who are you?"

"Shayla. Named after Sheila's sister, my grandmother. See you around coz."

**I couldn't remember Bonnie's cousin name. But the next chapter is pretty much what I-and you guys-have been waiting for. But I was also wondering if someone wants to make a banner for my first story Salvation & Temptation. If you're game message me what you've come up with!**


	5. The Rise

"Okay, are you ready?"

Bonnie was staring at her stomach, the stomach that seemed to have swelled in her lower abdomen practically over night. Damon loved it. Bonnie not so much. Dr. Vinikas was currently getting ready to put that cold thing on her stomach for an ultrasound. She was finally going to see her kid. She hadn't exactly been up on her prenatal care-mainly because she didn't want to know if anything was freaky with her kids. As if the blood cravings weren't enough. During sex, Damon would feed her. She remembered the first time she had asked for it.

_He was extra gentle now that she was pregnant, she thought to herself. And after the third round of slow torturous midnight sex she was starving. And it wasn't for her usual peanut butter and banana concoction. She had been thinking about this for days now. It wasn't so much him she was worried about because she knew he would be into it. He would be all game for it, in fact she knew that he hoped one day to turn her. She was worried so much about her own reaction to it. How would she feel saying it out loud? How would she feel actually doing it? She turned on her side, entranced by the vein pumping at his neck. She was watching it so intently she didn't have time to catch her words before they tumbled out, "I want to drink from you." He tensed, turned over to look at her, traced her lips with his finger, tucked a strand of hair behind her ear and smiled, "Are you sure?" She shook her head no but leaned towards his neck, running her tongue against the vein. He moaned. He liked it. And it thrilled her._

Ever since that night, Damon would give her tiny sips of his blood. It was building and building in her system, strengthening her own supernatural abilities and lending her some of his. The speed, the hearing, the healing. It was intoxicating tasting his blood. And she had to admit she liked it, which had led over the past months to the finality in her decision that this kid was in fact without reason a Salvatore.

"You know we don't have to do this right now. I mean we've got bigger issues to deal with. Like the Originals and Klaus-who hasn't shown up yet but we all know he's coming and then there's the fact that I'm not to sure I trust the Martins," she leaned into Damon as he growled from her mentioning Luca. Yeah, she knew he didn't like him. But he was the only other witch, well warlock, she knew, "they're way too interested in me and you and-. I'm just saying, I'm sure that I'm okay and that the baby's okay and-."

"Bonnie Bennett," the nurse called, holding a clip board to her chest. Damon almost had to pick her up and drag her to the examination room. She was nervous, you didn't have to be a vampire to discern that type of information. And she was scared. Neither of them knew what they were getting themselves into. Hybrid kids weren't something that was particularly heard of and both of them had pretty much decided that Twilight was not a parenting guide for supernaturals.

He had a feeling if a werewolf fell in love with his kid, he'd have some serious problems with that. He was standing next to the door, black t-shirt fitted to his body, staring at Bonnie with a smile, trying to be strong for her and hide the fact that he was nervous. Sometimes he missed being able to flick the switch and turn his emotions off but with Bonnie, she hated it when he didn't feel anything. And now that he was with her, he wasn't too sure if he liked it all that much either. But times like this, when he felt he had to be the strong voice of reason-he had doubts. She was sitting on the examination table twitching, looking around the room. He smirked, "Calm down Bee." Just then the doctor made his appearance. A short and stocky man with a heavy brow and glasses perched down on his nose.

"Hi Bonnie. I'm Doctor Victor Vinikas, it's nice to meet you."

"Likewise," she said with a smile.

"And you are," he began turning to Damon with a folder in his hand, "the father I presume."

"Yeah. Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? One of the founding families huh?"

"Yeah," he whispered suspicion beginning in his voice.

"My wife's a professor at the University. Came here almost a year ago after one of the professor's died."

"That was my grandmother," Bonnie said in a tone that wasn't exactly friendly. The doctor noticed and cleared his throat, taking a seat on the wheeled stool.

"Well Bonnie, I've looked over your file. It says here you're about four months pregnant. But you haven't had any prenatal care. Is there a reason for that?"

"Uh…some things just came up."

"Well, nothing is more important than your health and your child's," he asked giving Damon a look over before smiling back at Bonnie. The vampire came over and took a seat next to Bonnie holding her hand so she could communicate with him.

_He seems a bit…odd doesn't he?_

_Yeah. Definitely odd, Damon thought._

"Well because of your lack of care at this point I think we're going to begin our relationship with biweekly check-ups to make sure how you two are coming along. But other than that, you seem healthy. You say you've put on about 15 pounds right?"

Bonnie nodded, almost not wanting to think about her weight gain. She laid down and looked at the ceiling, still holding Damon's hand. It seemed selfish that she didn't want to be fat when she knew it was for the sake of her children. She wondered if all pregnant women felt like that. Dr. Vinikas washed his hand and put on some latex gloves before applying some cold gel to her stomach.

"Wow, that's interesting," the doctor said leaning closer to the ultrasound machine with a squint.

"What? What? Is everything okay?"

"Don't worry Bonnie, your girls are fine. It's just that they're a little bit smaller than I would like them to be at this point-."

"Girls," Damon asked, with a smile on his face that was happy and nervous at the same time, "Its twins."

"Yes, I'm sorry. I should've said that first. Congrats you're having baby girls."

"Great, but what about the weight issue? I mean, they're healthy right, there's nothing wrong-", Bonnie began in typical maternal fashion. It was fascinating actually. If you had told her four months ago she would be this excited she never would've believed you. If you had told her two minutes ago she'd be this excited she never would've believed you.

"No everything seems to be order. I'm just going to ask you to eat a little more, some fruits and lots of grains-and milk. You're in your second trimester definitely so you'll be gaining weight here soon enough anyways. I'd say you should be delivering sometime in February."

"So everything is okay? They're fine? I'm fine?"

"Everyone's a-okay Bonnie. Just get a little rest, eat a little better, and don't get too stressed out," he pointed a look at Damon, "no matter what things come up."

Damon was about to open his mouth and say something when Bonnie squeezed his hand as hard as she possibly could. It didn't hurt but it got the point across.

"Well just make an appointment with Teresa and I'll see you in two weeks."

"Thanks doctor," Bonnie said, sitting up and pulling her shirt back down.

"I don't like him. Can we get a new doctor."

"If Klaus wasn't after us I'd suggest a vampire. But you know-."

"Maybe Rose knows someone," Damon suggested, picking up his girlfriend's bag and chuckling when she looked at him with a glare that would've scared anybody else, "I know you don't like her."

"Because she wants to fuck you? Yeah, I'd say that's a pretty good reason."

"C'mon Bonnie if you hated every girl who wanted to fuck me you'd never be happy."

"You are such an asshole Damon Salvatore," she giggled, lightly slapping his shoulder at which point he turned around with vampire speed and softly but steadily moved Bonnie up against a wall and kissed her gently.

"But you love me for it."

"Yeah. I love you for it."

He reached up and gasped for air, spitting out dirt and brittle as he did so. He took a long gulp of air and a look around noticing that all the trees were splayed out against the ground in a circle surrounding him. And he knew that wasn't normal. And when something wasn't normal, he was pretty sure that meant something supernatural was behind it. And judging by what he was looking at, whatever it was happened to be big, bad, and ugly. He hauled himself up out of the grave and dusted himself off. Sweat, blood from chipped and broken fingernails, and dirt all came off of him. And then he started walking. He had no freaking clue where he was. There wasn't anybody around for miles or so he could gather from the distance he walked from his grave to this gas station.

"Hello," he asked in a graveled voice, knocking on the door. No answer. He looked around before taking his shirt and balling it around his fist to bust open the glass and unlock the door himself. The first thing he grabbed was a bottle of water. Maybe it would help with his throat. And then a newspaper. _**September 18.**_ "September? Four months?" he dropped the newspaper and went towards the sink washing the dirt off of his face. A flash of black dogs ripping his body and dragging him to hell went through his mind and he lifted up his shirt. Not. One. Single. Scar. He winced when he shrugged and tugged the sleeve of his black t-shirt up, frowning confused and terrified at the large red blistered handprint on his shoulder. Okay even for him, that was weird.

He rolled the sleeve down and took a look around. He had no idea where the hell he was and there didn't seem to be anybody around to tell him. The best thing to do was to get walking. He took a good look around the gas station and decided to stock up on jerky, water, those plastic wrapped refrigerated trucker sandwiches. He noticed a magazine rack and Busty Asian Beauties caught his eye but it only made him think of Bonnie. _Bonnie. _Where the hell was she? He knew he told her to go back to Mystic Falls. And four months was a long time. He hoped that when she went home-. Doesn't matter. And then he thought again. _Bonnie._ Did she have something to with him coming back? He tensed his jaw at the thought. What the fuck? He told her not to worry about it. Would she bring him back? Then he shook his head, if he had to pick-his money was on Sammy. He smiled, taking the money from the cash register. He could see Bonnie trying to move on like he asked her. Go back home. But Sammy. He didn't have a home to go back to. They were all each other had.

Then the television turned on. Static. He looked around and switched it off. Only for the radio to come on. Some damn country western song. He reached out to turn that off only for the static from the television to reappear. He looked up and around. Salt. He noticed a whole rack of it and grabbed a few bottles to lay salt lines against the doors and windows. He didn't get very far, not with the piercing sound pounding through his head that brought him to the knees and the glass from the windows bursting out to the floor. Then the noise stopped. He stood and took a look out of the broken window. What the fuck was going on here? He needed Sam or Bobby. Probably Bobby first. Where the hell was there a phone? He grabbed his bag of supplies and left the gas station, walking. He missed his car.

Driving to North Dakota in a 1957 Chevy wasn't exactly his style. Knocking on Bobby's door and telling him that he was not dead wasn't either. If he was Bobby's he'd kill himself. But he had to find out what the hell was going on. He took a deep breath and knocked on the door. Bobby answered, trucker hat and all.

"Dean."

"How ya' doin' Bobby?"

"I don't-."

"Yeah me neither," he said taking a step inside the house careful to dodge the silver knife his substitute father was holding, "Wait a second Bobby."

"Who the hell are you?"

"Bobby, Bobby wait," he yelled taking the silver knife, "If I was a shape shifter or anything else, could I do this with a silver knife," he asked taking the blade and slicing into his forearm. Blood trickled down.

"Dean?"

"Yeah. Surprise. It's me."

Bobby hugged him, dirt, blood, sweat, stink and all, "It's good to see you boy."

"Likewise."

"But…how did you bust out?"

"I don't know," Dean said turning to look around the familiar kitchen, "I just woke up in a pine box," he started to tell Bobby before being hit in the face with a splash of water, "I'm not," he said spitting some of it out, "I'm not a demon either ya' know."

"Sorry. Can't be too careful."

"So uh…where's Sammy?"

"I don't know he went MIA after you died. You think he had something to do with-."

"I do. I thought it was Bonnie at first but-."

"Bonnie's back in Mystic Falls Dean."

"Yeah I know that."

"So what are you going to do?"

"Call my brother."

"Just Sam?"

He sighed. He knew where this was going. And he wasn't prepared to deal with it yet. One step at a time.

"You need to call her Dean. She deserves to know. Even if she is with a Salvatore."

He refused to acknowledge that statement and made his way towards Bobby's phone to call his brother.


	6. Really Bad News

Dean was starting to think that this was far from a good idea. After that big bad son of a bitch had burned Pamela's eyes out they had a name, but that's all they had. Him, Bobby, Sam had scoured everything they could find and the name Castiel never came up-nor had any situation that ever resembled his. He wasn't sure what to think. So the three of them had become as prepared as they could be with the iron, the salt, the devil's traps, the holy water, anything they could think of. But the summoning ritual was slacking.

"You sure this thing worked?"

"Of course I'm not sure it worked," Bobby said anxiously and annoyed just as the barn started shaking and rattling, "Well…looks like it worked boy."

The barn doors burst open and lightning surrounded around two figures, one tall, one short. They walked straight past the devil's trap in the ceilings and no one could've predicted the surprise on his face at the petite individual wearing tight black jeans and a leather jacket standing next to a tall blue-eyed guy with bed hair in slacks, shirt and tie, and a trench coat.

"Hello Dean," she drawled with a smirk.

"Cassandra?"

"We've got some serious issues. I mean besides the world's oldest and bad ass vampire wanting to kill a group of us, my best friend suddenly has a death wish. C'mon Elena, I'm pregnant please don't put this type of stress on me."

"Yeah Elena. I mean what are we going to do about Tyler when he undoubtedly finds out the truth that we all know that Mason is not back in Florida because Damon killed him. I mean-."

"Oh My God. You like him," Bonnie said-ignoring Elena's roll of her eyes.

"What? No, I do not like Tyler Lockwood. It's just that he really isn't much of a dick once you get to know him. He can be really nice."

"Oh my God those are your goo-goo moony eyes. Elena, please tell her those are her goo-goo moony eyes."

"C'mon you guys can we please just focus on the real problem here. Klaus will all of you if I don't-."

"What? Hand yourself over to be sacrifice? Because the way I hear it, you need a witch-aka me, a werewolf-aka Tyler someone we've known all of our lives and who may be dating our best friend, or a vampire-Caroline, who happens to be our best friend, Stefan, who happens to be one of our good friends and your boyfriend, or Damon, who happens to be my boyfriend, you need all of that to break the curse. So it's just not you Elena. Or are you only worried about Jenna and Jeremy. I used to think we were family."

"We are family. Bonnie it's just," you could see Elena's face fall, "I never thought about that. I just feel like all of this is happening because of me."

"News flash Elena," Caroline said, "the whole world does not revolve around you." It was a change from the usual neurotic insecure self-absorbed Caroline. "And it's not happening because of you. Sure you're the doppelganger but Katherine was the doppelganger first. This would've happened regardless. It's not anybody's fault, it just happened. I mean, sure fate, the universe, destiny-."

"Whatever the hell you want to call it," Bonnie interrupted.

"It clearly sucks. Now, I gotta go, I'm on Jacob Black duty."

"Alright, be careful. And make sure you leave before he changes. The bite is-"

"Fatal. Yes, I know. And believe me, I'm in no mood to die again."

Bonnie turned back to Elena and crossed her arms over her chest which was getting harder to do because of her pregnant stomach. "You would think after all this time. I would be able to trust you. Give me the moonstone Elena." The brunette winced and handed the rock to her best friend.

"Jeremy," Bonnie called, "you're on babysitting duty. I've got a doctor's appointment." She bounded the stairs were Damon was waiting, "Hey, not so fast."

"Could you please calm down. I've walked down the stairs before, I'm not going to fall."

"Yeah, whatever. You ready?"

"Of course I'm ready."

Just then his cell rang, pulling it out of jacket pocket he growled into the phone, "Yeah." He watched as his girlfriend watched his expression change from calm, happy, and his usual arrogant self to what the fuck. He saw the worry sprinkle into the furrowing of her eyebrows. So he moved his arm around her waist, placing his hand on her lower back, massaging her to calm her down. But she wasn't buying it as she indicated when she swatted his arm away.

"What's the problem," she asked with a look on her face that can only be read as 'what now?'.

"Ric's at the grill. Some chick showed up at the Lockwood place looking for Mason, affectionately telling Mrs. Lockwood and Teen Wolf that Mason never made it back to Florida. He has officially been declared by Sheriff Forbes a missing person."

"Fuck!"

"My thoughts exactly. Who the hell would show back up looking for Mason Lockwood?"

"She's gotta be a werewolf," Bonnie concluded.

"Let me call him back and tell him-."

"Let me guess. Keep her annoyed, you show up and while you're charming her Alaric slips wolfs bane into her drink."

"You know me so well."

"That is the dumbest plan ever. If she's a werewolf, you and her are like mortal enemies. She's going to sniff you out and probably the wolfs bane if she's been at this thing as long as Mason had. And thirdly, it's a full moon. Could we not piss of a werewolf on tonight of all night's."

"So what do you suggest. Let me handle it. I'll go to the grill, I'll find out what the deal is."

"You're pregnant."

"I'm also a witch. A wolf bite isn't going to kill me."

"What about my kids," Damon growled, placing his hand on her stomach, eliciting a kick.

"Damon, everything's going to be fine. I can't lose you to a wolf bite alright?"

He smiled and leaned down to kiss her. She wrapped her arms around his neck and made a sound deep in her throat, causing Damon to smile against her mouth.

"Really? She's pregnant Damon? And you're in my house," Jeremy scolded coming down the stairs.

"We're leaving anyway. Bye Jeremy," Bonnie said pushing her boyfriend out of the door.

Dean was cleaning up a cut that Meg chick had left on him, while Sam was stitching up his arm and nursing up a bruise. The ghosts of everyone they couldn't save. And now Cassandra was here.

"Wait a second. You're an angel?"

"Not exactly," Cassandra said eating a bacon cheeseburger and nursing a beer in Bobby's living area, "I'm Nephilim."

"Nephilim?"

"Half-breeds. Half-angel, half-human. Except my blood tends to run on the more angelic side."

"Why is that?"

"Um…archangel Michael?"

"Yeah," Bobby said, "apparently he's the baddest son of a bitch they have up there."

"Well, he's my uncle."

"Your uncle?"

"Yeah, it's confusing. Anyway, you're Castiel's charge. And I'm his back-up. Because I'm Nephilim the only time I'm upstairs is when Michael sends orders up there for me to get dragged back for bible camp or something. Anyhow, the reason that Cas pulled you out of hell-."

"Is because you have work for me."

"Yeah, about that?"

"I'm not going to like this am I?"

"Probably not," she said taking another sip of her beer, "Sam, it would be nice if you would stop looking at me. I mean, what is your problem."

"It's just angels. I always thought-."

"Let me guess, we're supposed to be the good guys? Let me let you in on a little secret. Angels are cold, heartless, soulless dicks. They don't feel anything, they're just absolute. They're whole purpose is to serve, loyally and without question. And God, well, I've never seen him. But then again, I'm just a half-breed. But my uncle, he's been with God since the beginning."

"So there is a God?"

"Yeah. I mean, I guess so."

"So why isn't he-."

"Why isn't it paradise? Let me ask you something Dean? Would you want to live in a world where you had no choice about anything?"

Dean bit his lip and turned to look out of the window. A drip of sweat fell down his forehead and he brushed it away. It wasn't something he could really think about or he wanted to think about. Demons. Fine. Demons explained why there was evil in the world. But God and angels, then why the hell did everything suck? He thought of Bonnie again. Her smile, a smile that could light up a room and drive all of his thoughts from his mind for a while.

"So the ghosts showing up? What's that all about," Bobby asked just as Cassie picked one of his books up and dropped it on his table with a thud, "The Rising of the Witnesses? What is that?"

"A sign," she answered not adequately prepared to deliver the bad news.

"Of what," Sammy asked impatiently.

"The apocalypse," Bobby answered with a look at Cassandra.

"Yeah, it's such a damper when you ay it out loud."

"Are you serious? The fucking apocalypse?"

"Look, I'm not any thrilled about it as you are. The end of the world? I like living. And I'm not exactly sure this is a war we'll win."

"War?"

"Have you read Revelations? The war. With the devil. Lucifer. Damn."

"What?"

"Well Dean. That's the good news."

"The good news? The end of the world is coming and you're telling me it's good news?"

"What are we going to do," Sam asked the half-breed, panic written across his body.

"I'm thinking Vegas," Dean joked, nursing on a beer.

"Vegas sounds great. I mean, if you want Bonnie to die."

The tension in the room was beyond impenetrable. Cassie knew it was coming, so she wasn't the least surprised when Dean grabbed her by the collar of her white- t-shirt and slammed her into a wall.

"Ow," she said loudly, rolling her neck as her feet dangled from Bobby's tattered carpet.

"What are you talking about?"

"The seals. There are 66. Lilith is breaking them. The more she breaks. The closer she gets to rising Lucifer. And what Lucifer on earth-."

"What the fuck does that have to do with Bonnie Cassandra?"

"One of the seals, has to do with breaking a curse on vampires and werewolves. So the wolves are no longer slaves to the moon and the vampires are no longer slaves to the sun. to break the curse, you need to sacrifice a doppelganger, a werewolf, a vampire, and a witch's magic and her blood."

"Mystic Falls."

"Yeah. Lilith and a shitload of vampires and werewolves are converging on Mystic Falls. They're the only town who has all four and the moonstone the curse was sealed with. Bonnie's fair game."

Dean dropped her to the ground and found himself pacing across the living room. He took his beer bottle and threw it across the room. It crashed into a bookshelf. He sighed and rubbed his hand down his face.

"Sammy-."

"No offense Dean but we are wanted in Mystic Falls."

"That's why you got me," Cassandra said, reaching for her bag and pulling out of a thin silver looking thing and tossing it in her hand, "Isasiel." And then it glowed. "Alright, who's first?"

"Hey Caroline? I heard you were hanging out with Tyler lately. Just wondering how he was doing? Call me later."

Bonnie pulled up a seat at the bar, next to a bohemian looking blonde.

"Can I please have a Mystic burger and no matter how much I want a Dr. Pepper, Damon will kill me. So nothing caffeinated and anything but water," she told Charlie with a smile. She turned to face the blonde.

"Oh hi. You must be new in town?"

"What makes you think that?"

"I've never seen you in here before. And I'm in here practically everyday. After school, weekends, all the time. It's the only place I can get some real food. My boyfriend's on my case about everything lately. Food, driving, walking down the stairs. I mean, I'm pregnant not dying," Bonnie joked.

"You're in school?"

"Mystic Falls High."

"Oh so that was Tyler Lockwood you were talking about? Sorry, I didn't mean to eavesdrop."

"No problem. I'm used to people eavesdropping around me. Pregnant seventeen-year-old who lives with her older boyfriend and his brother. I'm used to it. But yeah, I know Tyler. How do you know Tyler?"

"I was uh friends with his uncle Mason."

"Well, no offense, but what are you doing here? Last I heard Mason bailed and went back to Florida."

"You know actually Mason never made it back to Florida. He's officially a missing person."

"What? That's so sad. Poor Tyler. First his dad, now his uncle. Totally blows."

"Do they have any leads?"

"Not yet."

"Bonnie," Charlie said, "here's your food."

"Thanks Charlie."

"You're not going to stay and eat?"

Bonnie looked at her food and the blonde that she knew was undoubtedly a werewolf and was more than likely not in town looking for Mason, especially since they all knew Mason had been banging Katherine. Something was way up. She looked across at her shoulder at Alaric and gave him a look before turning back towards her and extending her hand.

"I'm Bonnie."

"I'm Jules."

Cassandra was seriously debating whether she should or shouldn't tell Dean the entire truth. Like Damon and Bonnie were an item and that she was knocked up. She wasn't exactly sure how he was going to take it. How would she take it if she was in Dean's shoes? Well, she wouldn't be too thrilled about it either. In fact, she would have been a helluva pissed if she was in the same situation.

"Dean," she began from the back seat as they pulled past a sign that said 'WELCOME TO MYSTIC FALLS' before clearing her throat, "look there's something you should know about Bonnie before we go in guns blazing."

"So how does this thing work?"

"Well, first of all I'm not supposed to mark people who are not Nephilim. But in this case an exception along with a little spell was used but the only people who are going to be able to see you are supernaturals. Vampires, werewolves, witches, the doppelganger. Everyone else, won't notice you at all."

"Okay-."

"Stop," Cassandra cried as she noticed something moving fast against the Virginian woodlands, "Bonnie," she whispered as all three ran out of the car towards the Salvatore Boarding House just in time to see a large wolf pop through the window and lunge on Bonnie.

Damon ran a fire poker through it, just as Dean and Sam shot off some rounds into the gray fur. It sped off out of the window, glaring back into the house with red hot eyes that promised retribution. All eyes turned to Bonnie, who was lying on the floor with her back arched, her face fixed in pain, and a nasty looking bite on her left shoulder. And the next word out of her mouth was going to change everything.

"Damon!"


	7. Revelations & the Restored

**A/N: Okay so this is a short chapter. But I felt like it was important to leave a dramatic ending as I began what is the most important turning point of this saga. And I said back in Salvation & Temptation that Cassandra was going to be important.**

Cassandra knew it had to happen. But she hadn't seen it happening like this, not the three of them busting into the Salvatore manor to kill a werewolf only to have Bonnie lying on the floor screaming because of the gross bite on her shoulder. She thought it would've been with just the witch. Not Damon and Dean both looking on totally confused about what to do. And she felt completely inadequate when it came to this whole emotional crap and there were so many emotions in this room, it was almost ridiculous.

"Fuck," she whispered. And that bite was looking even worse by the second. Bonnie was gasping for breath as the bite suddenly turned a tad wormy looking. Damon was by her side, holding her hand, his own laid protectively across her stomach. She was far along in her pregnancy. That would help the half-angel girl thought. The news she had to deliver was going to hurt all parties involved. But the strain might be most on Bonnie, who she strongly suspected might be in love with two men. But at least the twins were more than likely healthy. And the twins were her top priority.

"Damnit, give her some blood," Dean shouted falling to his own knees beside his ex. His brother could see just how much it had pained him to say that. But he was more in pain on seeing Bonnie hurt and not being able to help. Sam looked at Cassandra with the expression on his face that read 'what do we do now'? all over it. She just shrugged. Because honestly she was just as lost as he was, even though she had way more information to go on than he did.

Sammy watched the brunette with wide eyes. Despite the circumstances she seemed calm and normal, she wasn't panicking. Her chest wasn't repeatedly rising and falling with anxious breath underneath her black Ramones t-shirt. It was clung to her body, scrunched in some places. The leather of the jacket creaking in some places as she adjusted her footing. Dark washed jeans fitting snugly to her body. He shook his thoughts and focused on what was happening all around him.

"He can't. Werewolf bites are fatal to-," Cassandra began before closing her eyes. But she snapped them open with a deep breath and blurted, "Well, she's pregnant Dean."

And then it finally registered. Damon. Bonnie's stomach. The fatality of the bite. Bonnie was pregnant with a vampire? What the hell was going on here? He told her to go back and instead she got knocked up by him? This was supposed to be him. He was supposed to be the one who fathered Bonnie's kid. But instead…he shook the thoughts from his head, content to look at Sam who just shrugged and looked even more confused than he himself was.

"Cassandra can you do something?"

Sammy said refering to her stele. She had marked them with a glamour back at Bobby's, to keep them from being seen but she hadn't really got around to explaining to them how the runes and everything work.

"Uh…there were rules about humans. You think I'm going to take a chance with the vampire twins she's carrying?"

And then she slapped herself mentally. He didn't know about the twins. Ugh, double the emotional heartache. She could see it written all over Dean's face. She was such an idiot.

"Twins," Dean and Sam both asked.

"Who the hell are you," Damon snarled, eyes going vein, lips snarling back off his teeth to reveal fangs.

"Really? Now is not exactly the best time," she said gesturing towards Bonnie who was still writhing on the floor, tears seeping from her eyes, both hands holding on to Damon, "Castiel! I really don't know what to do about this," she yelled towards the sky and blinked just as the angel appeared in the room.

"Cassandra, it wasn't supposed to happen like this."

_Um…no shit Sherlock_, she thought to herself. Angels. That was one thing she hated about angels, they were practically unfeeling. He didn't show up with any words of encouragement for her. She winced before speaking.

"Obviously it wasn't supposed to happen like this. You might want to do something though. It looks like it hurts," she said with a whisper as Castiel knelt down above Bonnie and touched his hand to the bite on his shoulder. He ignored Damon who was way past looking happy, and whispered some kind words to the witch. Cassandra watched as the wound begin to heal and the pain begin to subside, she relaxed on the floor and took a deep breath, still tearing up a bit.

"Angels," she whispered before she passed out.

Damon let go of her hand and laid it gently on the floor before standing up and taking a deep breath, obviously to calm himself down. He failed. Because he rushed for Dean, grabbing him by his throat and throwing him up against the wall-fangs dangerously close to the hunter's throat, "I should kill you. And tell Bonnie that it was all a dream you were ever here."

"Is that before or after I kill you," Sam asked from behind him.

"Okay, look let's just diffuse the situation," mostly because if she didn't want to have to kill Dean and she really didn't want the Inquisitor showing up. She did not need him on her ass.

The vampire realized both the younger brother and the stranger had a point. The guy in the trench coat was gone but there was the girl in the leather jacket and the other brother. He would be dead if he killed him. And Bonnie would be alone. Along with their girls. He sighed. Damn, he wanted to slice that fucker and watch him leak like a sieve as he bled to death. He let Dean go and shrugged back towards Bonnie, picking her up and lifting her onto a nearby sofa.

"What the fuck are you doing here Winchester? And who's she?"

"Hi Damon. I'm Cassandra by the way."

"Just Cassandra?"

"…Penhallow-Blackswell."

"You have got to be fucking kidding me," Damon said realizing what had just waltzed into his home. Damn Shadowhunters. What the hell were they doing with hunters? Especially the Winchesters. In Mystic Falls? Why was he back anyway? He was dead…or at least supposed to be, "what the fuck is going on? Do I need to get a call into my Richmond delegate and contact the Institute?"

"Institute? What the hell is he talking about Cassandra," Sam asked. Getting way past freaked out and confused. The brunette slapped her forehead. She was intending to get to that. She hadn't exactly got around to this whole business yet.

"Is Bonnie not passed out on the couch," she asked trying to divert the attention away from her and onto the pregnant unconscious girl she was worried about. It didn't work.

"Is Bonnie not passed out on the couch," Dean repeated in an incredulous and sarcastic voice, "Totally and completely healed by Cas? Yes, she is Cassandra so stop trying to stall. Tell me what the hell is going on here," Dean yelled, coming closer to her. She took a deep breath. Could he just back up like a tad bit?

"Wow, you mean they don't even know? About the Shadow World? About you guys? I mean, I was lacking in the werewolf thing because I hadn't seen one. They haven't been on the council in years? We thought they were just a myth."

"Yeah, werewolves haven't been around since the 1500s. Between the Originals, you regular ole vampires and us, they pretty much became extinct. They're a little bit lacking in the self-control department," Cass stated taking a seat next to her other charge-who was still unconscious.

"Okay who are the Originals?"

"Just the biggest, meanest, oldest vampires ever. They're the very first and their leader is Klaus. A paranoid schizophrenic we, as in the angels and the Nephilim, are still looking for. He's the one who wants Bonnie, well one of the ones who want Bonnie."

"Who are you Cassandra," Dean asked in total seriousness.

"I told you…half of it. Nephilim, half-angel, half-human. We're also known as Shadowhunters. We're like you in a sense, we hunt. We keep the peace in the Shadow World, weres, vamps, fairies, warlocks and witches, and we kill demons. We're like a different country. Our homeland is another dimension called Idris. We operate without help from humans and humans can't see us, unless we let them. We have these things called the Accords. Meaning we can't kill any supernatural unless they harm a mundane, a human. Most Nephilim don't have angelic parentage, just angelic blood. I guess I'm one of the special ones. Bonnie is my charge and I'm here to make sure the three of you don't screw it up."

"Why is Bonnie so important," Damon asked, crossing his arms over his chest. Obviously still suspicious.

She sighed and ran her fingers through her curls, tightening a lock of hair around her fingers and pulled it against her scalp. She fell into a chair and tucked her legs underneath her body before biting her lip.

"Well there's two reasons. And they're pretty big."

"Bigger than the apocalypse," Sam voiced feeling anxious.

"The apocalypse," Damon asked, stepping forwards, confusion and anxiety dripping from his voice.

"Yeah. Well. Dean was pulled out of hell because a big bad demon bitch named Lilith is breaking the seals on Lucifer's tomb-."

"Lucifer's tomb? As in Revelations?"

"Do you know another Lucifer?"

"Careful," he warned her.

She ignored it and continued on in her story, "And the moonstone-."

"Let me guess," Damon interrupted again, "It's a seal. So not only do we have the Originals to worry about but now we got werewolves, demons, angels, and Nephilim on our case."

"And it gets worse."

"Worse than the apocalypse?"

"Well if we survive the apocalypse. And right now that is a really big if, then Bonnie's kids are going to have some serious issues."

She hadn't wanted to be the bearer of bad news. She had hoped Castiel, Chuck, Zachariah or somebody would have been better at this. It was hard for her to see Damon in pain as he tried to figure out how to keep Bonnie and his children safe. It was hard for her to see Dean still completely in love with Bonnie, jealous of Damon and the life he had created, and still trying to figure out how to keep Bonnie safe-even though she wasn't his to protect anymore. And she still hadn't go to the worse part of this. Oh, she hated her job.

"Well I'm Bonnie's guardian because of her pregnancy. And then I'll be the twins guardian."

"Why are they going to need a guardian?"

"Because if we don't kill the Originals, which we probably won't, then they're going to come after the girls. And so are the few existing werewolves left in the world. And warlocks and witches. And fairies. And demons. And probably a few fanatical Shadowhunters."

"Why?"

"Because they're the ultimate Downworlders. And the Restorers. Also known as the Grails."

"What are you talking about," Sam asked.

Here it came. The news she did not want to deliver.

"Damon. The twins aren't just yours. Their also Dean's."

Total and complete silence. All three men exchanged looks. Cassandra winched, squeezed her eyes shut tight for a second and whispered a prayer before opening one eye again. Damon rushed her, grabbed her by her collar and slammer her up against the wall, "Ow."


	8. Weres, Vampires, and WitchesOh My!

**She wasn't entirely shocked by the reaction her news brought. The pain searing through her back, yes, that was slightly unexpected. She really had enough of being grabbed by the collar.**

"**Back off Salvatore. Do you want to hear what I have to say? Or do you want me to kill you? Don't underestimate me," she warned, her voice altering slightly, reminding Dean and Sam of the night she had sent Lilith packing back to hell.**

**Damon looked over at Bonnie who was still passed out on the couch and back to Cassandra before letting her go…slowly. His lips pulled back off his fangs and his eyes turned bloody before he growled, "Speak." Cassandra sighed and took a deep breath, rolling her neck to get comfortable. She moved around Damon.**

"**The twins. They're Dean's. Bonnie conceived right before Lilith and her hounds dragged you to hell Dean," she sighed, seeing the look pass across everyone's face. Damon crossed his arms over his chest and looked at the floor before looking back at Cassandra and slyly towards Dean, "They're identical. But when Bonnie was shot, it put one of the girls in distress. Bonnie was dying and so were the twin-."**

"**But the transition only completes if you were given blood first, you die, and then you feed."**

"**Yeah, about that. That only works if you're already human. If you're supernatural the circumstance are a bit different. And it differs from supernatural to supernatural. In the case of a witch, the blood is almost like a black magic addiction. Once it's there. It's there to stay. Vampiric witches used to be common but we tended to weed those out almost as ritualistically as vampires did weres."**

"**I didn't know," he whispered, casting a longing look at his girlfriend.**

"**I know Damon but the blood you gave Bonnie when she was shot saved her life and the twins' lives. Bonnie's sudden taste for blood was because of her pregnancy. Except it was intensified because Bonnie's a supernatural just like you are. After she delivers the twins, I don't know if she'll need it as bad or if it'll be a once in while thing. But I do know that for the twins, once Bonnie caved in to the curiosity and fed from you again, the blood became less about wanting and less about needing. It became part of the twins nutritional supply. You take the blood away, they'll die."**

"**What does that mean," Sam asked. Knowing all too well what non-human blood could do to a person.**

"**The twins…Damon sired them. They need him to teach them about restraint, how to kill, how to feed. Most of their blood now is less human and more vampire. And as such they've become less Dean and more of Damon. They'll probably show traits of both," she whispered, "I'm sorry Dean."**

**Cassandra mentally cursed herself. She hate to be the bearer of bad news and in this case, for almost everyone, it was really bad news. And then there was still that question lingering in the answer: who would Bonnie choose? She needed Damon to help her raise the girls but Dean was the one who conceived them with Bonnie. She didn't envy her charger's dilemma.**

**Everyone looked over at Bonnie, worried, confused, afraid. But Dean and Damon were staring at each other down, full of regret, imagining that maybe the teenage witch would've been better with the other or imaging what would've happened if they'd never left if they had stayed, scenarios running through their heads respectively.**

"**Wait a second," Dean said suddenly, "you said that because Bonnie's a witch that blood or whatever can sometimes cause a permanent addiction."**

"**Uh, yeah I think it was along those lines," the young half-angel said looking around the richly furnished boarding house.**

"**So what's going to happen with the werewolf bite?"**

**She winced. She was hoping they weren't going to ask that. She just wanted it to pass. Fuck, where were those angels when you needed them.**

"**You're not going to like it. And you Damon…well you're especially not going to like it. God! I fucking hate prophecies!"**

"**Cassandra," Sam said calling her back from the rant she was about to go on.**

"**Oh. Yeah. Right. Er…well she's not going to die but she is going to be sick…its an infection. Saliva. Poison. Blood. It'll pass through her bloodstream."**

"**To the twins," Sam asked wondering if the werewolf bite would have the same effect on his-nieces?-as the vampire blood had.**

"**Yes but they're only half-vampire. The bite isn't fatal. But they're also in the developing stages. So I don't know for sure. It could pass straight through or…they just might show remnants of werewolf tendencies for…forever. Bonnie on the other hand, well she'll be immune from a wolf's bite from now on. Except she'll have a wicked nasty scar."**

"**Well finally some good news," Dean whispered.**

"**Not exactly Winchester. I mean when has anyone in this town or that you three have ever known gotten off scotch free. I'm betting the twins end up with the second option. Which means she forgot to mention the fact that the twins will be vampire-werewolf-witch hybrids. Which means if we kill Klaus they'll be hunted for forever because they won't be bound by the curse of the sun and the moon. And no one wants them walking around. Or if we don't kill Klaus and Bonnie and the girls live then shadow hunters will come after them for being abdonimations and second of all illegal. And then vampires and werewolves both will be vying for them just for the power play of it all. Don't even get me started on the politics this situation occurs. Really the two of you, next time tell Bonnie to conjure up some kind of birth control spell."**

**Sam restrained his chuckle. He had a feeling no one would welcome it. But he looked quizzically at the young girl and wondered how he had never noticed this side of her. She tossed her hair over one shoulder and fell back into a red upholstered seat.**

"**And what about this business of the Grails?"**

"**The ultimate Downworlders but they also have the ability to restore the Nephilim to heaven."**

"**Which means?"**

"**No more shadow hunters. And some of the Nephilim don't want that and some of the angels don't want a group of half breeds walking around upstairs-threatening the order of things. Basically the twins' coming are tearing heaven, hell, the shadow world, and the down world apart. In other words besides the apocalypse, war is coming. But on the bright side if we don't stop the apocalypse and we all die no one has to worry about it," she smiled trying to loosen the atmosphere. She had told them enough for now. **

**They would find out the rest of the story soon enough. About how Sam and Dean were Lucifer's and Michael's vessels respectively. But they didn't need to know about that. Didn't need to know about the miniscule amount of angel blood that ran through the twins system that made them eligible to join her and the rest of her kind. But also not only did the twins have the power to restore the Nephilim, they also had the power to destroy them. She wanted to make sure they got a chance to be good and to keep them safe so that chance could grow into a life. And that because of that she was one of the few Shadow Hunters who would actually help them. Nope, that they really didn't need to know.**

"**Why Bonnie," Sam asked.**

"**It's prophecy. It's just the way things work. She was chosen, she was picked, end of story. The Bennett's have known Bonnie would come along since before Emily. They've known about Bonnie since before the arrived by way of Salem."**

"**Did Bonnie know," Damon and Dean both asked at the same time.**

"**You think Bonnie knew that she would be giving birth to a pair of prophesied Downworlders and didn't tell you? Don't you think if she could've avoided this she would have? If Bonnie has learned anything from the two of you it's that fate sucks and you should do your best to make your own destiny. It just sucks that occasionally a path cannot be diverted."**

"**Really, I thought you two knew me better than that," came a small voice from the couch as Bonnie struggled to sit up, rolling her shoulder and then placing her hand on the swell of her stomach, "As if I wasn't going to have enough trouble raising kids as it was. Besides, when has our lives ever been normal," she asked. Not exactly explaining who she was addressing.**

**Damon came to her first. Caressing her cheek with his hand, leaning down to put his forehead to hers, "I'm sorry."**

"**Like it was your fault. It wasn't anyone's fault. It just happened. You heard her, it's a prophecy. And doesn't take a genius to know that you don't outdo prophecies babe."**

**Bonnie was looking so intensely at Damon that she didn't see Dean wince at the endearment. Everyone was so wrapped up in the news that they hadn't heard the door open. Damon was about to lean in and kiss his girlfriend when he heard a small cough and looked up to see his brother and the girl he had once loved look completely confused.**

"**What's going on?"**

"**Besides the apocalypse and my kids being wanted dead or alive? Nothing much, what's going on Lena," Bonnie asked her best friend.**

**Elena looked between Dean and Damon and the girl in the leather jacket and then back at Bonnie. Her best friend looked tired, tired and confused, and overwhelmed. She bit her lip and came towards her, grabbed her hand, and pulled her upstairs.**

"**Thanks."**

"**I thought he was dead."**

"**We have a lot to talk about Elena. And we need a game plan. No matter the danger," she looked down at her stomach, "I want my girls to live."**

**He was sitting in an upholstered and refurbished chair from the 1800s facing the fireplace, playing with a ring on his finger when he spoke, "What news do you bring?"**

"**The witch. She's pregnant."**

**His finger stilled as he stared into the fire and cleared his throat before taking another sip of brandy.**

"**Fathered by the hunter and the eldest Salvatore brother. A Shadow hunter is with them. There was a concern about fatality because of a werewolf bite. But she's alive."**

"**Then she's the one." he said in a crisp and calm tone before breaking the brandy glass in his hand, "Thank you Ruby. That is all."**

**The brunette turned and walked out of the antique office. It was a dangerous game she was playing. But it had to be done. She couldn't allow Sam to realize the road he was traveling, she needed him to bust open Lucifer's cage. And she needed Dean out of the way. She needed the witch out of the way so she wouldn't combat the plans they had for the twins. If they could twist the prophecy then the apocalypse could come down without a fight. The earth would be chaos, absent of humans, the breeding ground for all Downworlders and those fucking Nephilim would be out of the way. That's all she wanted. She needed to get to Mystic Falls. Klaus would be coming soon. To kill everything in his path. And she couldn't wait.**


	9. Allies and Friends

"Um. Can I get a drink please," Cassandra asked Stefan who was currently poised by the liquor cabinet.

"So let me get this straight? Bonnie's giving birth to a pair of mystical prophesied vampire-witch-werewolf hybrids and you're just going to stay here to make sure no one gets killed?"

"Which is exactly why I need a drink," she said shrugging uncomfortably in her jacket.

"Are you hot or something?"

"Don't worry about it Sammy," she told him before tossing back some tequila.

Stefan examined the mundane and the shadow hunter and felt the overwhelming urge to clear his throat and make some lame excuse to find his brother. He was sure he wasn't welcoming the news that Dean was alive and apparently healthy. Speaking of the two? Where were they? He was so engulfed in finding his brother before trouble exploded he didn't notice the sly smile on Sam's face.

"So when exactly were you going to tell us all of this?"

"Actually, I was hoping I wouldn't have to," she said taking another shot, "I was hoping some of my angelic companions would be happy to deliver the blow."

She ran her fingers through her hair. Now it wasn't the first time Sam noticed just how pretty she was. The mocha cream colored skin, purple Asian eyes, thick wavy black hair that ran all the way down to her back. She was lithe, petite, he felt almost like he could squash her she was so small. And her rambling, the way she talked, reminded him of an innocence he had never possessed-an innocence he assumed she had let die long ago.

"So how long have you known? Did you know about it when you first met us? What the fuck were you even doing there?"

She sighed and took another drink before standing up to pace towards the window, scratching her head and shrugging out of her leather jacket. Sammy noticed that she always was in long sleeves.

"Running. You know being half-angel, no matter how cool it sounds, totally and completely blows. The dreams, the knowledge of what nobody else-not even hunters-know, and let me tell you angels don't have a sense of privacy. And don't even get me started on fucking Shadowhunters! The jealousy that the angels actually talk to me, treating me like I'm a fucking seer because I get angelic NPR. They don't accept me because of it- but I'm more of a Shadowhunter than I could ever be human. Ever felt like you never truly belonged to anything? So I went to college, tried to run, tried to escape from it. And what happened? I fell in with a fucking sorority doing black magic. A part of me knew what it was but I had such an overwhelming need to belong, to be normal, to not feel like an otherworldly freak. Once I realized what was happening, who Bonnie was, what you two were doing with her, doing there…I knew I couldn't run anymore."

She sighed and played with a ring on her finger. _her mother's ring._ A woman who had been taken from her before she knew the truth of her life. And then she had been thrown into the system, taken advantage of, bruised, beaten, and broken by the world. And then they had finally found her. Michael, Castiel, Zachariah, Uriah. Had found her. But she fought it, only to end up with the death of Heather on her conscious. She took another sip.

"I have no idea why I just told you that."

"Maybe because you know I'd understand. What it means to feel like you don't belong?"

"Sam. I'm only going to say this once because I'm starting to feel a bit tipsy…whatever it is you think you're doing to help you should stop. Take it from someone who knows this personally angels are heartless, narrow-minded sons of bitches. Once they've decided something they stick to it," she approached him wearily. He was leaning up against the wall and she came towards him, between his legs, chest pressed against him and ran her fingers over his lips-slightly chapped but soft nevertheless-before taking a deep breath, "and I don't want to see anyone else hurt. Your brother he's going to need you. And there's a reason you can't-and shouldn't-trust a demon Sam."

And she stepped back, picked up her drink, and her leather jacket before rushing out of the library, heart pounding. That's the closest she had ever been to a man before, at least of her own volition. It was almost past scary that she had ended up touching his lips without any external provocation. She didn't like where this was headed. She needed some air. Sam watched her leave with a sigh, running his hand across his face his mind instantaneously went to Ruby. It wasn't the best of ideas he'd ever had he knew that. But Ruby was helping him. Had practically saved him in those months after Dean had died. And he would be lying if he didn't find some underlying emotion to the relationship (if you could call it that) they had, even if it was something he wasn't particularly proud of. He knew he wasn't. Telling himself that he was just looking out for everyone was complete bullshit. He was embarrassed, ashamed, and afraid. And he knew Cassandra knew it. Still she had settled herself between his legs, chest up against his, and ran her soft fingertips over his lips. He had restrained himself…almost. But then before he could say anything she bailed-probably for the best.

While Sam and Cassandra were having a heart to heart Elena and Bonnie were upstairs doing the same thing.

"Well how do you feel about it all?"

"I don't know. Honestly I'm not sure I feel anything," Bonnie said sitting up in her bed wincing at the tug the bandage Elena had put over the wolf bite made against her skin.

"Well I do. I mean Bonnie it's a lot of pressure on everyone. Not to mention on you because I mean at first we thought you were going to be a mom. But now this. Not to mention the girls-."

"Noah and Jessamine," she corrected.

"Noah and Jessamine?"

"Yeah. I've been thinking about it for a while. I always liked the idea of having a name that was supposed to be a boy's name and slap it on a girl," she chuckled.

"Well I don't mean to be a downer but the pressure on Noah and Jessamine is going to be stupendous."

"Did you just say stupendous?"

"Bonnie, I'm fucking being serious here. Keeping the girls safe is going to be hard. And you-what about you? A permanent addiction to Damon's blood-."

"I don't want to be a bitch but is it the fact that I'm wanted dead or alive and so are my girls a top priority now as compared to us trying to keep Klaus from killing you. Or is the fact that I'm permanently tied to Damon really what's bothering you?"

Elena stilled. Swallowed. Opened her mouth to say something and then swallowed again. She crossed her arms over her chest.

"What are you talking about Bonnie?"

"I think you know exactly what I'm talking about Elena. I know Damon loved you. Once. And I know he promised Stefan he'd keep you safe. But did it ever occur to you that he didn't make that promise for Stefan or for you. It could be that Damon made that promise because you were my best friend."

"Were," Elena whispered.

"Think about it Elena. I'm not stupid. I know there's a certain part of you that's jealous of me. And I couldn't and won't blame you for it. But since I have to trust you, I don't need this lingering doubt in my mind. Would you please just go ahead and admit it?"

"Bonnie, what are you talking about?"

"No offense Elena but ever since your parents died, even before your parents died, out of the three of us-me, you, and Caroline- you've had all the attention. And you've been okay with it up until now. Up until Caroline got turned into a vampire and isn't this insecure bitch anymore. Up until Damon realized he loved me. Just be honest, please," Bonnie sighed. Tired of holding in her doubts and suspicions.

It was a moment before Elena answered. She came down onto the bed, sat next to her best friend, "Yes. I guess a little part of me is jealous of it all. But I'm also worried about you too. Damon killed Jeremy-."

"Yeah, yeah, yeah I know. You rejected him. But it wasn't about you then. It was about Katherine and it was about me. Katherine, the person he'd been in love with for over a century told him she'd never cared about him. I was gone, I was off with Dean. Not to be a bitch, but the only person left was you! It was never about you! He just didn't want to feel anymore. So he flipped the switch on his emotions off, Jeremy came in, and like a vampire-because you seem to forget that's what he is-he killed him. Thankfully, he was wearing that ring."

Bonnie rubbed her neck where the bandage was and took a deep breath before continuing, "Look Elena. I think you forget all of this sometimes. Me, Damon, Stefan, Caroline, Tyler-we are not like you. We are not human. We think differently. We act differently. We feel differently. You wants us to be human but we're not and then you get ticked off because of it. We're all fighting not just to keep you alive but to keep everyone alive. This isn't just about you anymore. It's moved past the fact that you're Katherine's twin. This is about survival. And if everyone's going to stay alive you need to fucking grow up," Bonnie told her, trying to keep a level on her temper.

Downstairs Damon was taking a sip of some alcoholic beverage with a smirk on his face, _That's my girl_, he thought when he heard Bonnie and Elena's conversation upstairs. But then he looked over across the room where Dean was sitting and a sick feeling rose up in his gut. Dean's return wasn't something he had been anticipating. He remembered when Bonnie had first come home and had been sick and depressed and calmly told him she couldn't accept his advances. But then she changed. She loved him now. He knew it. But after a 150 years of life and all that he had seen, he knew it was possible to be in love with two different people at the same time for many different reasons.

"Gotta admit, you showing up here has certainly thrown the balance off things," Damon began in usual fashion-wanting to taunt the hunter.

"I'll bet," he whispered rubbing his neck.

"You know-."

"Damon," came Stefan's voice from the door, "thought I'd find you here. Shouldn't you be upstairs with Bonnie?" he asked leaning against the wood frame, arms crossed over his chest, brooding-as usual.

The older brother's eyes narrowed and he rolled his neck. _Aw, c'mon. Can't I just have a little fun every once in a while?_

"Well I would be but a minute ago she was giving your girlfriend a much needed lesson in maturity. Anyway-."

"Calm down," came a loud exasperated voice from the sitting room when a loud bang had reverberated through the house. It was the Shadowhunter and he smelled…wet dog. It couldn't be Jules. That only left one person Damon thought. He put his drink down and bumping into Dean sauntered into the room full of chaos. He sighed, getting his voice calm and coiling the tension in his body to prepared to act-if he had to. There had been two to many werewolves in his house now.

"My, my, my Tyler Lockwood," he drawled when he saw Tyler holding Caroline up against his body. And he was trembling. Not a good sign and apparently Caroline knew it too because she was being as still as possible.

"Is it true? Are you and Stefan vampires," Tyler asked, teeth grating his lower lip and sweat beginning to bead across his forehead. If he had to ask it meant that he couldn't smell them. So Damon could've lied but then he thought of Bonnie.

"I told you Stefan. We should've killed that bitch when we had the chance," he hissed, eyes turning, fangs elongating as he thought about Bonnie and the werewolf bite that could've killed her.

"Damon! Tyler," came a shout from upstairs.

_Damn_, Damon thought. She had that maternal voice under lock and key. She would be a damn good mother to his girls he thought quickly before turning his attention to the young and volatile werewolf in his house.

"Go back upstairs Bonnie," both Dean and Damon warned. They exchanged looks that both read _fuck you_.

"The hell I will. This is what got us into this mess in the first place! We should've told Tyler the truth. Like how Mason was sexing up this vampire bitch named Katherine. Who wanted to kill Elena-who's human just for the clarification," Bonnie said giving the young brunette a look that said don't speak, "By the way. Mason did threaten to kill Caroline by the way- totally unprovoked. And Mason's girlfriend was responsible for triggering your change. Granted he didn't trust her. I mean he might've been an awesome uncle but he wasn't a good person ."

"What the fuck are you talking about Bonnie?"

"Look I'm sorry Tyler. But this is so much bigger than you think. Mason's death-I'm sorry he had to die and I'm sorry you had to find out about it like this but sadly it had to be done. And deep down, I think he was okay with it," she said remembering the look on Mason's face when she had left the room. He had been resigned to his death.

"Oh really? How would you know Bonnie?"

"Because I was there. Because I'm a witch," and just to prove it she sent Tyler and Caroline across the room in opposite directions. She crossed her arms over her chest and started down the stairs, "Tyler I'm betting Jules told you that we killed Mason and that you need to join her side because there are other werewolves coming to town. What she neglected to tell you was that Mason was directly responsible for a lot of trouble that could've ended up with a lot of people dead. And that the only reason you changed into a werewolf anyway because there's a vampire who wants to sacrifice you, Caroline, Elena, and me. Jules doesn't care about avenging Mason. She just doesn't want to be the one laid out on the altar."

"Why should I believe you?"

"Think about it Ty. Caroline's been with you the entire way. If she wanted you dead, she wouldn't have helped you. She would've killed you before you had the chance to change. And once you didn't change she wouldn't have exposed herself as a vampire considering that you could kill her. We've been your friends your entire life Ty," Bonnie whispered in a maternal fashion as she leaned down next to Tyler who unmistakably had tears in his eyes, "are you going to trust some bitch who a couple of hours ago tried to kill me," she asked tossing her hair over one shoulder and peeling the bandage back to reveal the bite that was now healing on her neck.

There was silence in the room as Tyler reached up to touch the wound on Bonnie's neck. Damon stepped forward and he drew his fingers back. But then he looked up into the girl's warm brown eyes. There had been a change in Bonnie ever since she had returned to Mystic Falls. But in all his life Bonnie had never once lied to him. Tyler-both sides of him, the jerk he had been all his life and the sweet endearing guy no one except Caroline knew he could be-wiped his eyes and smiled up at Bonnie, "So what's the game plan?"

There was a collective sigh in the room. And even though she couldn't see her, she knew Caroline was staring intently at Tyler.

"First of all. I got something to ask you."

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel about being a godfather?"


	10. Revile, Repeat, Released

"_It's official. This sucks," Cassandra said as she sat on a bed at a nearby motel, "Man, something is up," she said leaning on her side with her head tilted on her arm, looking ridiculously delicious._

"_So, I guess, you're taking that bed," Dean asked with a faraway look in his eyes._

"_Uh….yeah."_

"_Well, then I'll take this one," Dean said tossing his duffel bag on the bed next to hers. Sam cleared his throat and gave Cassandra an awkward smile._

"_Just wondering Cass, how old are you exactly," Dean askedd smiling mischievously at his brother._

"_Nineteen. Why?"_

"_Just curious," Dean looked around the motel room. Thinking slightly at how strange it was to have another girl with the both of them. He had once thought that role was solely reserved for Bonnie, "I'm gonna' go for a drive. You two need something while I'm out?"_

"_No thanks. Today's excitement has kind of thrown off my appetite," Cass joked before flopping down on the bed and closing her eyes so that she didn't see the silent argument going on between the brothers._

_Dean chuckled before grabbing his leather jacket and closing the door behind him. Sam was still standing, staring down at the young girl lying on the bed, noticing that her shirt had risen up a bit from her jeans exposing smooth sand colored skin stretched over a taut and shapely abdomen. He could see the peek of her navel and noted with surprise that it was pierced. Before he could get a leash on his gaze he saw her reach down and jerk her shirt down before piercing him with a look, "It's rude to stare Sam."_

"_Um…sorry. Didn't-."_

"_Relax. I was just messing," she smiled at him before sighing and sitting up. She ran her hand through her hair and winced as she came across a couple of tangles, "Look. About what I told you in the library."_

"_How'd you know?"_

"_Angel. Remember."_

"_So they know?"_

"_Of course they know. And they've told Dean that if he doesn't stop you from doing what you're doing-they're going to take on that particular job for him."_

"_What is that supposed to mean," he asked a shred of fear running through his body as his eyebrows rose, stepping closer towards her, leaning slightly. She stood up and took a stance in front of him._

"_It means exactly what it sounds like. Don't trust what belongs in the pit Sammy boy."_

"_But I'm helping people!"_

"_Helping people? Are you serious? Just because Ruby fed you a fucking sob story about how she wishes she hadn't done what she did you're just going to believe she's all game with betraying all the forces of evil? Yeah the fuck right! She's a demon! And they lie Sam! I'm not even going to begin to try to understand this relationship the two of you have but I know there's nothing good that can come out of it."_

_He caught her off guard before grabbing her around the waist and ramming her into the wall. Her head banged against the paneling. This has happened way too many times since I met these guys_. He was breathing heavy, hard, the rush and the need for a little bit of demon blood probably not helping.

"What the hell do you know Cassandra. I should just trust you because of what exactly? Why? Tell me why," he shouted at her, pinning her wrist above her head.

"Enough of this shit," she suddenly spat out before head butting him. She fought her wrists free and kicked him back, hard, so that he stumbled back-would've fallen if he hadn't caught himself. Then she brought her fist up and landed a right hook square in the jaw. And then he hit her back. 

The both of them weren't exactly sure what happened after he landed that first punch and before he ended up on top of her, pinning her down, a trickle of blood from the corner of his mouth, breathing hard. Cass was breathing just as hard her chest rising and falling rapidly, breast pushing against Sam's firm chest. And before he could stop himself and think about the consequences of his actions he kissed her. Hard. Far from gentle, a bit of blood spattering on her tongue. It was the adrenaline. Has to be. At least that's what they kept telling themselves as they kept kissing, biting, groaning.

Cass tugged at his shirt, pulling it over his head and nails latching into his back as they kept kissing. Kissing as hard as both of them possible could. _Angry. High off the fight. Not the best time for this _were her broken thoughts. But when he pulled her own shirt off, lifted her bra up, and grabbed onto a nipple with his lips she could barely think anymore. All she could think about was getting his belt undone and his pants off and his cock inside of her and his attention to her breasts were making that quite difficult. So he sat up and undid his jeans himself as she did the same, him yanking her pants and underwear off-tossing them in some direction. He moved a bit before pushing himself inside of her and thrusting. It was almost violent, the way they were moving against each other. And his hand was pressed hard against her side, pushing into her skin. He bit into her neck soliciting a cry from her mouth. She grabbed his hand and brought it up to her throat, wrapping his fingers around her and pressing hard. She shook. The hand that had been holding her moved down to her clit and teased, flicking the little nub that held so much sensation. She was so wet now. Almost embarrassingly so. And when she felt her climax coming she moved his hand away from her throat and tossed her head back, eyes rolling, and screamed, "Fuck!"

Her climax drew his own from him. As he came a single thought pressed into his mind-_I didn't use a condom._

"Okay so let me get this straight. Not only does some big bad vampire who no one has seen in like 600 years want to kill us," Caroline asked.

"But the apocalypse is coming unless Bonnie's ex-boyfriend-who was pulled out of hell by an angel- stops it so Bonnie can give birth to a pair of mystical twins who can restore the souls of the punished and damned to heaven," Tyler finished.

"Yeah that just about sums it up," Damon joked, tossing back some whiskey.

"So what are we going to do," Caroline asked, looking afraid.

"Go to Vegas," Alaric said, snorting.

Bonnie looked around. Elena. Stefan. Caroline. Tyler. Alaric. Jeremy. Damon. Her friends and everyone who was important in her life. They were all going to come together. To save the world. If she had known this a year ago-never in a billion years would she have believed it. Certainly her life, her reality, was riddled with what she had once called fiction.

"Guys, let's leave the apocalypse to Dean and Sam," Bonnie suggested, sparing Damon a look. He clenched his jaw but he didn't look like he wanted to eat something, "right now, I think we should focus on killing Klaus."

"So what do we know about The Originals," Alaric asked, finger flicking across a ring that had once belonged to Jonathan Gilbert. Who was pestering him to return it.

"Actually, nothing. We pretty much just learned of their existence a couple of months ago," Stefan offered.

"Great," came Tyler's voice.

"You guys are pathetic," came a sultry voice from the doorway. They all turned to see Katherine, dressed in Elena's clothes, looking…healthy.

"What the fuck are you doing here," Damon asked nonchalantly but his face twisting into that expression of disgust, heartbreak, and general annoyance. 


	11. Burning Questions

"Calm down Damon. I don't know how I got out. The tomb started shaking and the barrier was broken."

"Well…stranger things have happened apparently," Alaric said, crossing his arms over his chest. He had never quite gotten used to the doppleganger phenomenon. And honestly, he wasn't sure he ever would.

"What are you doing here Katherine," Stefan asked.

"I want to help."

"You want to help," Damon sneered before snorting and tossed back another drink, "Really Katherine? You expect us to believe that? The only thing you give a fuck about is saving yourself," and then he recognized the look his ex speared him with, "and my brother. So really Katherine, what the fuck are you doing here?"

"I want to kill Klaus. With Klaus dead I'm a free woman," she sang with a promiscuous twist of her body.

He had once loved that about her. But now when she did it, he just saw manipulative bitch written across every move she made. To say that it annoyed him was an understatement. He had to admit, he was itching to get rid of her. Permanently.

"I want you gone. We don't need your help," Elena said sternly, looking between Stefan and Damon. Her earlier conversation wit Bonnie still playing in her head. She knew Damon had been in love with her. Whether he still was, she certainly doubted it. He definitely seemed devoted to her best friend.

"Really? Because as I recall I'm the only person in this room who even knows what Klaus looks like. I'm the only person in this room who knows remotely anything about Klaus. You need me," his sire speared Damon with a look that had Bonnie's powers sparking around her, "and you know it."

"Or I could just read your mind and then kill you. It certainly make me very happy," Bonnie spoke up from behind Damon, side stepping him so that she was beside him.

"Bonnie," Katherine asked, confused as to why she hadn't smelled her when she first entered the house. And then she noticed Bonnie's stomach, "Well…who knocked you up," Katherine said, a smirk on her face. She sauntered towards the witch and Damon growled, fangs extending. She looked between the two of them an ugly feeling rising up in her body. _Damon. Her Damon. And Bonnie?_ What the hell was going on here? She didn't know but she had every intention to find out. "You have got to be shitting me? How does it feel Bonnie to know you're not even in second place?"

Bonnie smiled. A cruel wicked smile as Katherine's reference to Damon's obsession with her and the feelings he had harbored for Elena began to fuel the already growing sparks into a full fledged fire. She titled her head and watched as Katherine's hands went up to her head, fingers trying to massage the temples, and she went down to her knees. The harder Bonnie's stare got, the more painful it became. Everyone watched, strangely afraid and fixated at the same time. And it was Damon who shook Bonnie back into the moment when he noticed Katherine becoming more and more vampiric when blood began to stream down her face from her eyes, her ears, and her nose. Actual blood. Bonnie's smiled settled into a calm expression as she approached Katherine, who was lying on the floor panting heavily.

"Don't fuck with me Katherine," she whispered so only the four vampires and the werewolf in the room heard it before sashaying upstairs and throwing Damon a pure seductive look. He smiled and raised his glass to her.

When Dean got back to the motel, the tension of sex was in the air as Sam was sitting at a desk with his laptop and Cassandra was on the bed in her pajamas, reading a book. He threw off his leather jacket and threw looks between the both of them before he laughed, "So how long was I gone before you two fucked?"

"Ew…for Christ's sake Dean," Sam started. Dean watched as Cassandra's eyes got big as saucers before she turned to him with an indifferent expression and said what was guaranteed to up the tension.

"How long were you gone driving before you realize the chances of getting Bonnie back are slim to none?"

There was abrupt silence as Sam looked between the two of them. Uh oh. Sure he had been thinking it but there was no way in hell he was going to broach that topic. He just figured they would get around to talking about it when they got around to talking about it. And when he thought they he meant his brother and him. He didn't think Cassandra would touch that subject with a ten foot spoon.

"Really Cassandra?"

"Fair question. We're going to be in town for a while. I was hoping that you know your feelings for Bonnie-."

"What feelings for Bonnie," he almost shouted.

"You know that little fact that you happen to love her. Don't even try to deny it Dean it was written all over your face when she cried out for Damon. And then when you realized that your kids aren't really even your's anymore. You love her."

Dean didn't look at her. He couldn't. basically because she was right. He was still completely and irrevocably in love with her. But what the fuck was he going to do about it? She had clearly moved on and began a life with…a fucking vampire. But she thought he was dead. And Damon had been her first love. He knew that feeling, an image of Cassie appearing in his mind's eye. But Bonnie and a vampire? The woman he loved with the things he killed? And Damon killed people. He knew it. Maybe not lately but it was only a matter of time before he did it again. And what about Bonnie's possible addiction to vampire blood? He didn't know if he could handle something like that.

"It doesn't matter. All we're here to do is stop Lilith from popping open this seal. And then we're moving on. End of discussion."

Bonnie was lying in the bed, shivering. She knew she had a fever. Her magic was humming around her, aiding her body as it fought off the infection of the werewolf bite. She'd be better in the morning. And that's why she sat up in bed when Damon came in, fully prepared to discuss everything. From the apocalypse to Dean. He locked the door behind him and pulled off his shirt, smirking at her and doing that smoldering eye thing that always made her insides ruffle up a bit.

"How are you feeling?"

"Like crap. But it'll be better tomorrow. I can feel my body fighting the infection. I'm winning," she smiled.

"So when were you going to tell me your aneurysm trick had gotten way more bad ass?"

"I intended to show you the next time you pissed me off," she joked as he slid into bed with her, wrapping is arms around her when she leaned against him. The coolness of his skin calming the heat of her body, "So I'm pretty sure you heard me when I kind of went off on Elena."

"Yeah. I was proud of you. You'll need to be strong."

"For killing Klaus or for the girls? Btw, how do you like Noah and Jessamine?"

"First of all both. Killing Klaus is going to take a lot out of us. We need to up the favors to our side if I'm going to keep you safe. That's why Katherine gets to stay. I don't trust that bitch but she does-."

"Have a point. She's the only one who's ever seen Klaus."

"Yeah. And second of all there is no way in hell you're naming any daughter of mine Noah. I like Jessamine but Noah has got to go."

"Fine," she giggled, "you have any ideas?"

"Alexia," he sighed. She turned her head to look up at him and saw that faraway look in his eyes. It was in that moment that she knew he would love him forever. Most of the time she knew what he was thinking, she could read him like a book. She was the only person he ever let in that far. When she was with Dean, she got in but there would always be some barrier that only Sam could reach. So when he said the name Alexia, she knew exactly what he meant.

"Lexi it is," she whispered to him. He turned his head sharply at her, staring into her eyes before leaning down to kiss her, her sweat burning against his lip because of the infection that was now seeping out of her skin. He flinched at the slight discomfort, "So are we going to talk about Dean?"

"Honestly, I'd really prefer we didn't. talking about him just makes me angry. And you know how I get when I'm angry."

"You know nothing's going to happen. You know that I love you. For forever."

"Forever," he asked her.

Bonnie shifted in his arms and leaned her forehead against his chest, closed her eyes and took a deep breath. She had been thinking about this for a long time. And now seemed like a good time as ever. She loved Damon. Had loved him even when she had been in love with Dean. If she was going to settle this once and for all, she had to do it right. She wouldn't risk losing Damon to anyone or himself. He was capable of it, destroying himself and she knew it. She couldn't bear for him to become what he had been before she had saved his life a little over a year ago by letting him feed on her. She couldn't and she wouldn't.

"If we make it through this, when all this is over…I want you to turn me."

**Ohhhh. The plot thickens. Will Dean try to win back Bonnie's affections? Will Damon turn Bonnie? Who let Katherine out of the tomb?**

**Sneak peek at the next update:**

"Oh hi Bonnie," came an excited voice from behind her. She turned around and took a deep breath.

"Hi Luka," she said with a fake smile as Damon leaned in closer behind her.

"Dad, this is Bonnie Bennett. She was kind enough to show me around school today after I nearly knocked her over."

"You'd better be careful almost knocking Bonnie over son," he joked making reference to her obvious pregnancy, "I'm Dr. Martin," the middle-aged African-American man wearing glasses introduced himself, offering his hand to Bonnie, "Bennett? You wouldn't happen to be related to any Bennett's by Salem way would you?"

"Um yes actually I would." Damon's cough brought Bonnie back out of her suspicions, "Oh…sorry. This is my boyfriend. Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in one of the founding families in Mystic Falls?"

"Guilty," he joked and took the hand Dr. Martin had offered to Bonnie and just about died…again-when he got that familiar spark he got whenever he touched Bonnie. Shit.


	12. Wizards of Mystic Falls

**A/N: Hey everybody I am so sorry I haven't updated in months. Back in March I was involved in a really serious car accident. Three friends and I were on a road trip and were hit by a diesel truck. We lost control of the car and ran off the interstate and then flipped several times. My friend and I were thrown from the backseat onto the interstate. And our two other friends sustained serious head trauma. We're just now getting back to full capacity. But now that I'm back, I will be updating soon and frequently. The show must go on!**

"Bonnie asked you to do what," Stefan repeated on a whisper.

"I know," Damon repeated again beginning to become annoyed with his little brother. Well, he was annoyed with Stefan most of the time but after Bonnie had divulged this particular turn of their relationship to Elena she had of course told Stefan.

"Well you said no right?"

"I didn't say yes either," he said gulping down a shot of something-he wasn't particularly sure. He looked at his watch, noted the time and grabbed a shirt to tug over his head.

"You really think that's a good idea Damon. The Nephilim are going to hunt you two down-."

"Do you want to go back into the tomb Katherine. I'd be happy to oblige you," he interrupted with a smirk.

"I know you don't believe me but I'm honestly here to help."

"Honestly, I didn't even know you knew that word," he pushed past her and told his brother, "Look as much I love to continue this conversation right now. I'm meeting Bonnie at the Grill for an after school snack."

"Bon, can I ask you something?"

"Sure Matt," she said putting down her curly fry and facing her childhood friend.

"Ever since the Salvatores came to town. You, Elena, Caroline, now Tyler-. I mean, you didn't even like the guys at first and now you're having Damon's baby. How did that happen?"

Bonnie winced, unconsciously rubbing her belly, feeling the life that grew there. She knew this conversation would come up eventually. She was all up for Caroline telling Matt the truth. Hell, Jeremy even knew-and lets be honest Matt had way more in the responsibility department than Elena's younger brother/cousin. But it wasn't her place to reveal the truth, that was Caroline's job and she would leave it to her as she had way too much on her hand as it was. Baby daddy drama, ex boyfriends coming back from the dad, demons hell bent on the apocalypse, and a whole army of shitheads coming for her unborn children. Matt's abandonment issues would have to wait.

"Look Matt, after my Grams died and all that other shit went down, Damon was there for me in a way no one expected. And all that needs to be said is that he loves me and I love him. As for everything else, you should talk to Caroline."

"Well said Bon Bon," came Damon's voice from behind her. She couldn't stop her smile or her face lighting up. He greeted her with a quick kiss. "What's going on Matt? You and Barbie having relation-."

"Damon," Bonnie snapped with a glare. He smirked. That was the one thing he loved about her, she wasn't afraid to put him in his place. She had better be glad he loved her more than he had ever loved or obsessed over anything in his entire existence, otherwise she would not have gotten away with it.

"Sorry. Knocking up Bonnie has me on edge," he joked. Bonnie rolled her eyes and waited for Matt to get back to work before she turned to Damon with a quirk of her eyebrows.

"Really babe? Did you have to be such a dick."

"Look he has abandonment issues, not my fault. Caroline should just tell him the truth about her illicit affair with Teen Wolf."

"There's nothing illicit about it and don't say that so loud. He might hear you. And did you forget he caught you hooking up with his mom?"

"That was over a year ago."

"I don't think you get over something like that. Ex girlfriend's current boyfriend's brother screwing your mom."

"If that's his problem he's thinking too much like a girl. Have you seen his mom," he asked her wiggling his eyebrows.

She couldn't help but laugh but took a deep breath when she felt the children inside her move. She instinctively grabbed Damon's hand and put it right over her belly button. He frowned, staring intently at her bulging belly before smiling, one of those rare smiles he reserved for her. The moment was ruined by a voice.

"Oh hi Bonnie," came an excited voice from behind her. She took a deep breath and turned around.

"Hi Luka," she said with a smile that Damon knew was not authentic.

Damon didn't like Luka. Because he knew that even though she was pregnant, Bonnie was still attractive. And she looked it today in the fitted dark jeans and knee length worn brown leather boots, white v-neck top and long charcoal gray cardigan. Her hair was curled, pulled into a bun with wisps falling and curving around her face. She was beautiful and anybody with a dick could see it.

"Dad, this is Bonnie Bennett. She was kind enough to show me around school today after I nearly knocked her over."

At his words Damon shot a look to Bonnie who rolled her eyes and put her hand on her boyfriend's, "I'm fine. There was no actual knocking involved. He just bumped into me."

"You'd better be careful son," Luka's father joked but for a second it just didn't reach his eyes. A genuine smile appeared then as he introduced himself, "Hi, I'm Dr. Martin. Bennett," he looked thoughtful before asking, "You wouldn't happen to be related to Bennett's by Salem way would you?"

Damon's bull shit detector spiked and hit an all time high. The good doctor already knew the answer to the question before he answered it. And with demons, Klaus, Shadowhunters, his unborn children, and oh yeah the apocalypse on his ass he didn't need any new suspicious variable rolling into Mystic Falls. God, what was it about this town that had everybody so shook up?

"I would actually," Bonnie paused, "This is my boyfriend-Damon Salvatore."

"Salvatore? As in one of the founding families?"

"Guilty."

"Bonnie introduced me to a Stefan Salvatore today. He's a running back," Luka said, stuffing his hands into the front pocket of his jeans, trying to be sly at sizing Damon up.

"That would be my younger brother. He's always loved football."

"How about you, you play any sports?"

Bonnie bit the inside of her cheek. _Smooth Luka_. He was fishing. Maybe she should've set the record clear early on today that she was in a relationship. She thought her belly spoke for itself.

"Not for Mystic Falls High. Never did."

Okay now it was just awkward and Bonnie's curly fries and bacon cheeseburger were getting cold.

"I'm late for a doctor's appointment and my food's getting cold. Damon could you grab be a to go box?"

"Sure babe," he said kissing her before heading towards Matt.

"I'll see you at school tomorrow Luka and it was nice meeting you Dr. Martin," she said cordially taking the older man's hand for a handshake. There was a sharp inhale at what she felt. She smiled and watched them into they exited. When Damon returned and took a look at her face, he swore.

"What is it now?"

"The Martins. They're warlocks. And they work for the vampire you staked when you and Stefan went to Georgia to rescue Elena."

"He's dead."

"I don't think so Damon. I really don't think so."

"Well fuck."


End file.
